


Devil's Island (AU)

by hentailobster



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentailobster/pseuds/hentailobster
Summary: What would happen if devil fruits appeared in our world?I asked myself this question and before I knew it, this story was in  my head. There are more characters from the series than I tagged, I didn't put them all there because I am a lazy fuck.Enjoy!





	1. The world today

You could see a large crowd when you left the metro station. Usually things like this wouldn’t interest you, but you were bored out of your mind so you started elbowing your way to the front to see what was going on.  
\- Give us back our friends, shitty cops! You were getting closer to the centre of attention, and started to hear what was going on. It didn’t seem like anything special, just another fight.  
What a strange time to be alive, you thought to yourself, when a fight on the streets isn’t anything special.  
You finally managed to get to the front of the crowd. As you expected it was just a normal fight. A group of people around your age were attacking some policemen with…swords, kicks, a slingshot and… clouds?  
_Weirdoes. ___

 

_Weirdoes. ___  
Law stared blankly at the fight taking place in front of him. Couldn’t they tell there was no use in fighting? Their friends would never come back. But they would at least see them again soon. The police had already subdued most of the young rebels, the only two remaining was a green haired boy and a blonde who were outnumbered quickly. When the crowd realized the fun was over they started to leave and Law sighed in relief. He didn’t want to watch the fight in the first place; he just wanted to go to the library. Because of the incident with Kidd today school had sent everyone home so he had decided to do some studying. He knew deep inside that he should just go home and sleep. He had started getting dark circles from staying up late every night. He kept feeling like he fell behind lately, even though his grades told him otherwise. He shook his head and entered the library along with a girl who looked slightly younger than him. She shook the snow out of her hair and headed straight for the fiction shelf.  
He frowned. He would never understand why people read those kinds of books. What was the point in reading if you didn’t learn anything? His frown deepened when he realized he sounded like a really boring teacher he used to have. He headed over to one of the library’s small tables and took out his homework and an apple he had brought to eat between classes. He had started doing that after one of his teachers had found him studying instead of eating and remarked that he “would be a pretty useless doctor” if he couldn’t even take care of himself.  
Of course she was right, Doctor Kureha always was, so he had started bringing snacks if he knew he would have to study during lunch break and today it had been an apple.  
He decided to save it for a while and put it back into his backpack. When he looked up he saw the girl from before watching him from the other side of the room. She was reading a book that Kidd had forced him to read a year or so ago. He found it pretty disappointing. If he remembered correctly it was about a magic skeleton that ran around with an annoying little girl and fought ancient gods. Kidd had loved the book and read the entire series in just two months. Law looked out through the window at the spot where the fight had been. He wondered if those kids would meet Kidd.  
He looked back at the girl and realized that he was frowning again. The girl frowned back and went back to reading.  
Law did the same.  
_How can anyone read that crap? ___

 

_How can anyone read that crap? ___  
You peeked over the edge of your book to look at the rude man again. He was reading some sort of medical schoolbook. In his spare time. That was an insult to spare time and you decided to hate the man and go back to reading. Now this is quality, you thought to yourself while taking in the familiar words of Skulduggery Pleasant. This was maybe the fifth time you read it but you never got tired of the story in the beginning, before everything went dark and horrible… _don’t think about it _, you instructed yourself. Right now you just wanted to enjoy your spare time and avoid bawling your eyes out in the library in front of the rude man. The, HOT, rude man.__  
…  
…  
_Wait what?! ___  
You shook your head slightly to clear it from the impure thoughts.  
The hot- rude (hrude) man kept reading with a concentrated face. You didn’t know for how long you had watched him when you heard a low growl and watched with amusement as the hrude man blushed slightly and shot you a panicked look. He obviously hoped that you hadn’t heard so you smiled brightly to let him know you had.  
He blushed even more and dug up his apple from his backpack.  
_Me- 1, cute guy- 0._  
Hot guy.  
Hrude guy.  
Whatever. __

 

_Whatever. ___  
Why did he even care if the girl heard his stomach growl? It was completely natural and also none of her business. And they would never see each other again.  
So it didn’t matter.  
He took a bite of the apple. _Tastes like shit. _He frowned and threw the rest of the it in a garbage can.__  
Then he felt a slight shiver going through his body.  
_That wasn’t an apple. _  
He looked up and saw his own horror reflected in the girl’s eyes as a blue sphere started forming around them.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun- dun- DUUUHN!!!  
> What a cliffhanger!  
> If you want any other pairings in the story feel free to leave a comment, and- of course- tell me what you think.  
> Have fun and don't do murder.  
> Bye kids!


	2. Cursing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapters, they're getting longer soon!

An alarm went of somewhere, but you just barely noticed.  
You stared in horror at the man.  
He looked more like a terrified child now, because he knew very well what this meant.  
That wasn’t an apple.  
You had seen things like this before, but not this close. And not alone.  
“When a living creature consumes a ‘cursed fruit’ the first reaction is always fear, fear of the unknown. This can in nine out of ten causes lead to said creature to running amok and becoming dangerous to its surroundings. If you witness a case of cursing, flee immediately and report to your nearest policeman”  
You couldn’t tell what type of powers the hrude guy had gotten but you didn’t want to find out. He seemed like he would run amok in a most unpleasant way, like he would cut your heart out or something. Just to see how it looked like up close.  
_No thanks. ___  
You tried backing off but immediately tripped over the bench you had been sitting on. You hit your head and looked up to see the man coming towards you with careful steps.  
_Bye- bye heart _. Your heart did not seem to like the possible outcome of this encounter and started beating like crazy. Your breath quickened. Your hands were getting sweaty.  
_I’m scared. _____

_I’m scared. ___  
Law tried to stay calm so that he wouldn’t freak the girl out more than he already had. And to avoid going on some rampage and killing everything in his way. He walked slowly towards the girl who had tripped.  
\- Are you okay? He stretched out his hand, carefully. He felt like he could cut her just by touching her. Which was in fact not entirely impossible, he had seen and heard of weirder stuff over the last three years. Kidd for example had become some sort of living magnet.  
\- D- Don’t touch me! She crawled backwards but was stopped by the fiction shelf.  
\- No, It’s okay! I’m not going to hurt you. He felt like he needed to convince at least one person that he wasn’t a monster before the police arrived and took him away.  
Because the police wouldn’t listen. They did these kinds of things every day and wouldn’t make an exception just because he wasn’t murdering people at the moment. He reached out again and tried to smile calmly. He wasn’t sure that it worked but he girl seemed to calm down. She carefully grabbed his hand and he pulled her to her feet and in behind a shelf.  
\- Are you okay? The girl looked at him with a worried expression. You’re not gonna cut out my heart are you?  
\- Definitely not,  
\- Well that’s good,  
\- This is the police, we have the building surrounded. Do not resist, come out with your hands above your head.  
\- You should run, the girl said.  
\- Probably, but I won’t get far. They have weird stuff they use in these kinds of situations, and I don’t really want to get taken down by a water gun. That would be humiliating.  
He frowned and the girl laughed. But it sounded slightly hollow. She tok his hand and shook it.  
\- I’m (y/n), she said.  
\- Trafalgar Law,  
\- Now I feel stupid for not saying my last name,  
\- Sorry, and sorry for frowning at you,  
\- It’s okay,  
\- This is the police, we have the building surrounded…  
\- I should probably go before they get violent. The sphere suddenly started shrinking and disappeared, as if it knew that it was game over. You and Law looked at each other for a while, and when he turned around to leave you pulled him into a hug. He insecurely hugged you back and tried to not show the panic that was threatening to swallow him completely. The hug helped. You tried to come up with something soothing to say but your mind felt terribly empty. The only thing you could say was:  
\- It’s gonna be alright, Law shook his head.  
\- No it isn’t, but it’s okay. I have someone I want to meet anyways.  
Then he let you go and walked away. You could hear the policemen shout in panic as he left the building, and him attempting to assure them that he wouldn’t turn into a monster and eat them. You weren’t completely sure that he succeeded, but after a while it went silent.  
You carefully picked up your books and bag. Then you looked over at Law’s stuff. You hesitated for a moment, and then grabbed his backpack too.  
If he came back you wanted to give it to him.  
You carefully snuck out of the library and past the group of reporters that had started forming outside. You definitely didn't feel like getting questioned by them and - eventually- the police.  
The ride home felt longer than usual. You could hear people wispering about the event on the train, apparently this had been a particuraly busy day for the police, with at least three cursings already.  
You got off at your station and started walking towards your home.  
Your empty home.  
You sighed as you opened your front door. You had thought of moving, but you never did. Even if it they weren't there you felt like you could cling to some part of your parents by staying in this ridiculously huge apartement. Even if the only memory you had of them was their books.  
Both of your parents had been authors, you had been told at the orphanage where you grew up. Quite famous actually and very, very productive. Together they had written almost seventy books and all of them were in your living room, together with an impressive collection of litterature wich included books about cooking, archealogy, norse mythology and ostrich farming. You had tried to read all of them to get a picture of your parents, but they just seemed really, really weird to you. In the end you stuck to fiction.  
You put down your bag and Law's backpack, then you unpacked your library books and started reading. After a while you felt your eyes leaving the high litterature you held in your hand to study the spotted backpack.  
_It's wrong to look through others backpacks. ___  
Your inner voice had a point. But you didn't plan on telling Law if you ever got the chance. You put down Skulduggery Pleasant and went to open the backpack when you heard the sound of someone trying to use your doorbell.  
You froze. The only people who ever came to visit you knew that your doorbell was broken.  
So whoever waited outside was a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-DUUUHN!  
> ANOTER cliffhanger! (Another one)  
> A bit of a heads up: You won't be seeing yourself for a while now... Sorry about that...  
> As always let me know what you think so far, it REALLY makes me feel special.  
> Have fun and don't do murder.  
> Bye kids!


	3. On being in prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs*

_Well._  
_This sucks. ___  
Law had never been to prison before and it was rather disappointing. Nothing had happened for the last two days except for someone new arriving now and then, and they didn’t seem like they wanted to talk to him. Or maybe he looked like he didn’t want to talk to them.  
All in all prison was terribly boring.  
And he couldn’t even try out his new powers. The second he arrived they had put some sort of weird handcuffs on him. They made him feel weak, and he couldn't summon the blue sphere, the 'ROOM'. All of the other cursed prisoners had the same type of cuffs so he supposed they were made of some kind of anti- devil fruit material. He would have loved to learn more under different circumstances.  
\- All prisoners, please allow yourselves to be escorted to the assembly hall. Please avoid resistance. All prisoners, please allow yourselves to be escorted... A robotic, female voice repeated the message as a group of guards went through the corridor outside the cells. So this is it then, I'm finally going on that lovely neverending vacation I never wanted. Along with a group of criminals.  
When he thought about the system (wich he had had a lot of time to do during his two days in prison) he realized it was actually pretty damn clever. Sending away the unwanted 'cursed' to an island with low security and a lot of violent people was an effective way to get rid of them.  
“These camps are made to teach the cursed to control their powers while also keeping the criminals at bay. There are fully educated grown ups who will watch over the children and make sure they stay safe.”  
That was what they told the worried parents who wouldn't agree on the decision to get their kids sent away to a remote island because of the experiments of some crazy scientist. At least in Laws case they didn't have to worry about that.  
The guards opened the cell door and stuck in a gun. He held up his hands to show them that he was still imprisoned and didn't intend on fighting back. At least not at the moment. He was escorted through the corridors along with a growing group of prisoners, including the people he had seen fighting the police the other day and some people who he assumed were their friends. They didn't seem too upset. He also spotted Kidd but decided not to talk to him. He didn't seem to be in the mood and their “friendship” had mostly been Kidd dragging him around and forcing him to do crazy stuff anyways. Plus, the guards looked like they would shoot him if he did anything besides walking in an orderly fashion along with his fellow prisoners.  
They all arrived at the assembly hall wich only held a small stage and a bunch of loudspeakers. Law had just started sweating when a man ascended the stage. A police gave him a microphone and he started speaking.  
\- Welcome kids. As you may have already guessed this is the day you will all be sent to your new home. It will only be temporary, but of course your behaviour will affect the length of your stay. The audience started whsipering among each other and the man waited for them to quite down before he continued:  
\- I know that some of you are here for different reasons that the others, and I hope that you understand that this is necessary for the safety of your surroundings. We can sadly not let you out in the public until we are one hundred percent sure you can controll your powers completely or we find a cure for this curse.  
A pink haired girl who stood next to law snorted and he could hear a few sarcastic giggles from around the room. Since the Devil Fruits first started appearing around the world scientists had tried to find a cure, but no one had succeeded yet. The only one who seemed to know was the scientist who had first created the fruits- Eiichiro Oda- and he kept refusing to tell anyone, even after the government resorted to rather unpleasant methods to get him to speak.  
\- You will now be escorted to the boat, the man said and left the stage. The guards started to shove the prisoners towards a big gate on the other side of the room. Law could hear some people panicking around the room followed by the sound of violence, so he decided it was best to keep obeying. Especially considering the weird handcuffs that still hadn't been removed. He supposed they would stay on until they reached the island.  
He followed the stream and boarded the ship, wich was actually rather comfortable. There were soft seats and private screens for everyone. Although the only thing you could watch was the speech the president had held shortly after the devil fruits had started spreading over the world. Even if he had seen it already, Law decided to spend a couple of minutes of the seven- hour trip on the mildly interesting speech, since he had nothing better to do.  
\- “Good evening, I think you all know what I'm here to talk about. About a week ago, the spread of Cursed Fruits, or 'devil fruits' started. We have now decided that drastic measures must be taken. We have our best scientists working on a cure, but it is not enough. The cursed are currently wreaking havoc across the world and we must take action...”  
It wasn't very informative. The president mostly ranted about how they had to “try to avoid further damage to the civilians” but at that point you could barely hear him over the booing of the audience.  
Law remembered the night he had seen the speech the first time. He was celebrating his first christmas with Cora- san when they cut in an emergency broadcast. He hadn't understood completely, but Cora- san's serious look had made him realize that something was bad.  
A week later the police knocked on their door.  
Law had cried when they took Cora- san away.  
_-Why do you have to take him? He didn't do anything wrong! I promise!_  
_\- I'm sorry, but the thing is... the police scratched his head with a mix of irritation and compassion in his eyes. He sighed. ___  
_\- You see, this man has eaten a very dangerous fruit and if we don't take him away he might hurt you. But it's a very nice place and he'll be back soon... ___  
_\- Come on let's get going man, I'm freezing and this big guy just kicked me in the face! ___  
_\- Okay, I'm coming. Listen boy we gotta go. But we'll send someone to get you. You'll live with someone nice for a while, it's gonna be alright. ___  
_\- No it isn't! Cora- san! ___  
But the policeman got into the car and left Law crying at the porch.  
He had spent some years with Cora- san's older brother Doflamingo until he too was cursed and taken away. But at that point the government thought Law was old enough to have an own apartement as long as someone checked in on him once a month. Law hoped they didn't just give his stuff away to some stranger when they emptied the flat...  
\- Excuse me, Law turned around to see who talked to him. It turned out to be a boy with a straw hat that didn't seem fitting for the winter they were leaving behind.  
\- Hello! My name is Monkey D Luffy, let's be friends! The boy smiled inhumanly wide and stretched out one of his cuffed hands. Law was about to shake it when the boy was hit on the head by an orange- haired woman who Law recognized as one of the people who had fought the police the other day.  
\- Are you stupid? You were supposed to ask him about Chopper!  
\- S- sorry. The boy laid on the floor and looked like he was in pain.  
\- Come on, what are you waiting for?  
\- I was wondering if you had seen a mutant reindeer. Have you seen a mutant reindeer? Law stared at the boy who tried to get up, but was prevented from doing so by the handcuffs.  
\- … No, I don't... think so.  
\- Okay, sorry for bothering you. The woman sighed and kicked the boy who fell down again.  
\- Seriously, he can be such a handfull sometimes. She turned to Law and smiled.  
\- Could you tell us if you see a mutant reindeer by the name of chopper?  
\- Sure, Law smiled back and he could see the woman shiver. Apparently he had accidentaly used the “psycho smile”, as Kidd had named the slightly creepier verson of Law's smile.  
He definetily didn't miss Kidd.  
\- See you! The strawhat- boy waved at him as the woman dragged him away. Law waved back hesitantely. Just talking to the pair made him exhausted so he decided to take a nap.  
After what felt like just a few minutes he was waken by a loud voice.  
\- We are now arriving at Devil's Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I know. I named the scientist Oda, I thought it would be fun and it makes sense in my head...  
> He probably won't show up so it's just a little "funny detail"  
> Keep telling me what you think, it still makes me feel special.  
> Have fun and don't do murder.  
> Bye kids!


	4. Devil's Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that I had prepared, so now it will most definitely take a while to update.  
> So enjoy it a little bit more than you usually would!

It was amazing how much time and money they must have spent on something that was basically a dumping place for unwanted people. It almost looked like a summer resort, which was probably the point. They needed something nice to show the people who were opposed to mass- deporting people to random islands.  
The boat had arrived at a small town where, apparently, only the older cursed lived. The younger prisoners hiked to a village on the other side of the island, where Law was currently wishing he wasn’t wearing winter clothes. He and all of his future neighbours were gathered at a sort of plaza where everyone got their handcuffs removed. These guards seemed confident that they would not get attacked, which was slightly unsettling. Law felt like they dared him to try, but both him and them knew that that would probably result in him spending even more eternities on this island.  
So he decided to wait with testing out his superpowers, even though a few did not. He could see some jewellery getting dragged towards Kidd and the strawhat- boy was flying through the air by stretching his limbs and grabbing onto random things while being chased by angry guards and grinning like an idiot. Law hoped he wouldn’t have to spend more time than necessary with the crazy kid. While he was thinking, the crowd had started talking amongst themselves and the atmosphere seemed much lighter than back at the prison. Either they really liked the island or everyone who complained had been thrown in the sea while he was sleeping.  
\- Attention! The crowd went silent as one of the guards started speaking.  
\- First of all, welcome to Devil’s Island, we hope you’ll enjoy your stay! It was obvious that he didn’t mean one word of the sentence he had just said. Or shouted rather.  
\- My name is Morgan! I will be governing the activity on this part of the island, which makes me the greatest! Law immediately knew that he would not like this man.  
\- You will all get a rulebook- make sure to read it- and you will be told your house number and the people you will live with for the rest of your stay!  
The loud man started listing people and numbers. Kidd ended up with Killer and some other people, including the girl who had snorted in the assembly hall.  
\- House number 37! Chopper, Law, Luffy, Nami, Robin, Sanji, Usopp and Zoro!  
Law went pale. No, please no! He watched in horror as the strawhat- boy pulled his friends into a tight hug, after which he stretched his head up over everyone else’s to look for the eight member of their group.  
\- LAW- PERSON! COME HERE! WE’RE OVER HERE!  
Law walked over to them as slowly as possible. He was feeling tired already.  
\- Oh, it's you again! The strawhat- boy smiled brightly and the tallest of the two women giggled.The orange- haired woman from earlier, a boy with a ridiculously long nose and some sort of dog- reindeer- plushie- creature tried to conceal teir horror and the rest of the group, one blonde and one green- haired, was busy fighting each other.  
\- Do you have any other names, like a surname or something?  
\- Well, my full name is Trafalgar D Water Law...  
\- Okay Tra- dude!  
\- Wha- that's not-  
\- LET'S GO TO OUR NEW HOUSE!  
The plushie and Pinocchio cheered as Strawhat forcefully dragged Law towards their home. The village was built in groups of five resembeling houses and two who looked slightly different from the others. These turned out to be a dining hall and an outhouse. There were eight to ten people in each house... nine times five is forty- five, so I'm sharing bathroom with forty- five people. Even if there was more than one toilet, this did not seem promising. His thoughts had temporarily distracted him from the fact that he was still being dragged around, but now he decided he had had enough of that.  
\- Hey, Strawhat- ya! Put me down!  
\- What's with the “ya”?  
\- Put me down I said!  
\- 'Kay!  
He felt better now that he was walking by himself again. More dignified.  
\- Oh, by the way! Gramps said we might get company soon! Apparently there are ten beds, so next time the boat arrives we'll get a new friend!  
Law silently wondered if it was physically possible for Strawhat to stop smiling. At the moment it did not seem like it.  
Pinocchio opened the door to house 37 and everyone entered. It wasn't very extravagant, it only held five bunk beds. The more energetic of the group immediately started claiming the top bunks. Law ended up getting the bed under the plushie (who turned out to be Chopper- the famous mutant reindeer) wich was rather nice considering that the beds seemed like they could collapse at any moment and Chopper did not look like he weighed much.  
While they prepared their beds the older woman gave him a proper introduction of everyone. Her name was Robin, the other woman was Nami and Pinocchio's name was Usopp.  
\- Chopper is the one who sleeps above you,  
\- Yeah, he told me that,  
\- The two who are fighting are Zoro and Sanji, she pointed to the two men as she spoke to show him which one was which.  
\- And this is Luffy, she finished as he appeared next to them.  
\- Hey Tra- dude! What are your powers? Law decided to keep calling Luffy Strawhat since he didn't seem like he would stop calling Law “Tra- dude”.  
\- I don't really know yet, I haven't had a chance to try them.  
\- Then do it! Hey everyone, Tra- dude is gonna show us his powers! Everyone turned to Law, even Zoro and Sanji stopped mid- fight to look at him with a mild interest.  
Law cleared his throat.  
\- Well, as I told Strawhat- ya, I haven't tried this so I don't really know what to do...  
\- Seriously, what's with the “ya”? Law glared at Strawhat to show him that it was none of his business. It did not seem to work well, as Strawhat started picking his nose. Law sighed. He could try summoning the sphere again. The ROOM, he reminded himself. He would never come if someone called him by the wrong name. He sighed again and lifted his hand.  
\- ROOM! A tiny sphere appeared under his outstretched palm and started growing quickly. Soon it had swallowed the entire house, and he could hear surprised shouts from outside, presumably from people wondering what the hell was going on.  
\- Awesome! What does it do?! Strawhat jumped excitedly and Law frowned in concentration. He swung his hands around a little while trying to look like he knew what he was doing. Nami, Usopp and Chopper cried out in horror as Strawhat was cut in half. His upper body fell to the floor while his legs kept standing in the same spot. He made a confused face.  
\- I'm okay! I don't think I'm supposed to be though...  
\- KYAAH! WE NEED A DOCTOR!  
\- I'm actually studying to be a doct...  
\- LUFFY IS DYING! WHAT DO WE DO?!  
\- I wonder why we can't see his intestines?  
\- DON'T SAY SCARY THINGS LIKE THAT, ROBIN!  
\- Hey guys, I'm okay! Really. And... WOOOH! MY LEGS CAN MOVE ON THEIR OWN! THIS IS AWESOME!  
Strawhats legs started chasing the horrified Usopp around the room while his upper body looked like it was about to die of laughter. Law watched for a while, but then decided that he had had enough. He pointed towards the upper body and made a gesture towards his legs. The still laughing Strawhat was whole once again and Law called back the ROOM before anything weirder happened. Although it was pretty cool. He liked Nami, Chopper and Usopp's reactions. He realized he was smiling again, and he would probably have giggled if he were the kind of person who giggled. Like (y/n), he had never heard her giggle but she definitely seemed like the giggling type.  
He wondered how she was doing, she had seemed worried about him back then. He wished he could tell her that she didn't have to worry, that he was fine.  
_I'm perfectly fine. ___

 

_I'm perfectly fine. ___  
__You tried to calm yourself down, but did a poor job. __  
You suspected it might be because of the police car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey! Look who's back.  
> Don't worry about the police car- thing, you are not getting executed.  
> I think...  
> Have fun and don't do murder.  
> Bye kids!


	5. (y/n)'s diary from Holocaust light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place around the same time that Law is in prison, so a couple of days back.

You had never been in a police car before. It wasn’t really on your bucket list and you had never committed any major crimes. Even now you weren’t completely sure of what you had done wrong. You had made sure to register your borrowed library books and even if you hadn’t you doubted that the police would come to get them back. And take you with them. Did they somehow see you picking up Law’s backpack? Could they arrest you for that?   
The only way to get to know was to ask, and so you pondered who to direct the question at. You looked at the two young policemen who were next to you on both sides. They both looked really nervous and you suspected that they were scared of the old man who was driving the car. He had kicked your door in before you had time to open, then he made the two boys fix it so he was definitely above them in command. Seeing as he didn’t seem like the kind of person to answer questions you quickly analyzed the appearance of your neighbours. To your left was a guy with ridiculous sunglasses and even more ridiculous hair. You weren’t a big fan of clowns so you turned to your right, to the policeman who looked the most nervous.  
\- Hey, you whispered so that you wouldn’t anger the driver. The police stiffened as if you had frightened him, which was an outrageously stupid thought. You were not an intimidating woman.  
\- Y-Yes, he whispered back.  
\- First off, what’s your name?  
\- C-Coby, Coby shot a careful glance at the scary man in the front seat before he continued.  
\- And that’s Helmeppo and the driver’s name is Garp. Please don’t make him angry. You thought to yourself for a while before you answered.  
\- I’ll try,  
\- Th-Thank you. Garp has been especially hot- tempered since his grandson was taken away about a week ago…  
\- Well, that’s a pretty good reason to be hot- tempered, don’t you think?  
\- I suppose…  
\- Anyway, do you know why you’re arresting me? Coby’s voice got a little more formal as he answered;  
\- Helping a criminal and hiding evidence,  
\- What? You raised your voice slightly which made Coby hush at you. Sadly it was too late and Garp and Helmeppo turned around to look at you.   
\- Shut up back there! Garp barked.  
\- I’m sorry, but shouldn’t you be driving? You tried to sound polite, but Garp seemed to get pissed anyway and Coby turned a few shades redder. This situation would have been very amusing in a story of any kind, but it sure wasn’t in real life. Helmeppo seemed like he wanted to punch you and Coby looked like he was going to cry. Oh, and Garp couldn’t for the love of god drive carefully.  
When you arrived at the police station you felt like you were going to throw up.  
\- I feel like I’m going to throw up, you proclaimed.  
\- Try not to do it while talking to Sakazuki then, was Garp’s response.   
\- I’ll try to avoid that, you said, But I can’t promise anything.  
\- If you piss your pants you wouldn’t be the first! HA HA HA! Garp seemed to find himself funny, and when you informed him that you were quite confident in your ability to control when and where you urinated he just laughed even more.  
You decided to sulk for at least a day because of his rude behaviour.  
You were escorted by Coby and his ridiculous friend through a corridor that had obviuosly been made to look as threatening as possible to a “waiting room” which made you wonder if the architect had tried to make it as boring as possible. It did not seem highly unlikely.  
Luckily, you only had to stay for a short while in the incredibly boring room before Garp told you to get up and shoved you into a relatively large room containing a strange man in a lab coat and a man that you supposed was Sakazuki since he looked very threatening.  
You did not piss your pants though.  
\- Well then, Sakazuki said, Who's this?  
\- (y/n) (l/n), sir, Garp seemed to turn slightly more polite when talking to Sakazuki, but it could just be your imagination.  
\- And what is she accused of?  
\- Attempting to help a cursed man, which failed, and stealing evidence,  
\- Aha... Sakazuki nodded, and seemed to think obout deep things.  
\- Well then, I think five years at Devil's Island seems fair,  
You stared at the man in disbelief. Five years seemed a little much for taking care of a backpack, and you couldn't possibly se how a relatively normal conversation could be seen as helping Law.  
\- Excuse me good sir, I don't really know anything about how theese things work but five years seems a tiny little bit too much. I will, of course, respect your decision if you could only give me a little more reason than “you've been a bad girl”, you were very proud of your Sakazuki impression, but couldn't tell if he appreciated it. Garp sure did- he burst out laughing while Sakazuki just kept glaring at you.  
\- Young lady, I don't think you understand the gravity of what you've done. Trying to calm down a cursed like that, it could lead to disaster! What if it got out that not all cursed are a danger to our society? What would people do? We don't have the patience or the resources to investigate every single case, the man had become slightly red which made him a little less intimidating, but his outburst had still frightened you. You decided that it would be healthier for you to accept your fate for now, even though it went against everything you stood for to obey large men who shouted in your face. Sakazuki leaned back in his chair with an uninterested look on his face.  
\- When does the next boat leave?  
\- In three days, sir, Clown of the year 2017 finally spoke and you were disappointed to find out that he did not sound as ridicculous as he looked, which would have been very ammusing.  
\- Well lock her up somewhere until then,  
\- Yes, sir! You were quickly escorted out of the room and “locked up somewhere” with Coby as guard. It was a really tiny cell, but you deemed it wasn't too bad.  
\- Hey Coby!  
\- Wh- What?  
\- Where is the toilet?  
\- Do you have to go?  
\- Nah, I just want to know where it is,  
\- It's down that corridor, Coby pointed, If you need to go I'll escort you there,  
\- When do I get to eat?  
\- Eh... I don't really know acyually, Sakazuki didn't tell me anything... A dvilish grin spread over your face.  
\- Does that mean I can eat anytime I want?  
\- I- I'm not really sure, probably not, I mean...  
\- I WANT FOOD!  
\- Please don't shout!  
\- If you get me a notebook and a pencil I won't shout,you thought for a while, At least not very loud. Coby looked terrified.  
\- I'll do my best, Coby quickly ran down the corridor and you started thinking about what to write. You had always wanted to write an epic fantasy book, and decided that you should use the time spent on the island to actually do it, but your usually very productive mind had suddenly decided to abandon you without any fun ideas. But when Coby came rushing back with as many notebooks as he had been able to find you didn't want to dissapoint him so you sat down, opened one of the books, grabbed a pencil and tried to look like you knew what you were doing. After a couple of miunutes of just glaring at the paper as if it would randomly decide to spit out some ideas you decided that the best thing to do was to start a simple diary.  
“(y/n)'s diary from Holocaust light, Day 1  
I am currently sitting in a cramped cell, under the watch of a jumpy policeman and under the same roof as the angriest man I have ever met.” That was a good start. You chewed the end of your pencil, thinking of what to write next.  
“I am charged with 'helping a criminal and hiding evidence' which is police language for talking to a cursed guy and taking care of his backpack while he is gone.   
Everything started about six hours ago, when I witnessed a fight between the poilce and a bunch of teenagers and met a man by the name of Trafalgar Law...”  
You continued writing down what had happened during the day until Coby handed you a McDonalds bag.  
\- No one seemed to be making food, so I got you this,  
\- Thank you, you said, touched by Coby's kindness, even though you hated McDonalds. You ate in silence amd then decided to get to bed.

“(y/n)'s diary from Holocaust light, Day 2  
Coby is really nice, he brings me food and lets me play games on his phone. I beat his record at Temple Run. Helmeppo aka. Mr Clown 2017 stops by now and then to tell Coby that I'm bad company for him, I think he's jealous that Coby spends more time with me than him.   
Prison cells are boring”

“(y/n)'s diary from Holocaust light, Day 3  
I am not getting on the next boat due to some struggles with my apartement. Apparently the landlord insists on keeping my things there until I come back so they have to fix some stuff with him. That's really great (that they aren't throwning my stuff away) but I'm really pissed that I'll be spending even more time in this boring cell. I drew a picture on the wall and Garp got really mad because he can't remove it. That's what he gets for laughing at me!”

“(y/n)'s diary from Holocaust light, Day 4  
I officially ship CobyMeppo!  
Helmeppo is sooo jealous of me, I told him that Coby got me lunch and he seemed to get really pissed. I hop Coby writes to me when I'm at the island to tell me how things go between them...”

“(y/n)'s diary from Holocaust light, Day 7  
Haven't written in a while because NOTHING HAPPENS HERE. I might die from boredom before I even get to Devil's Island. Coby is sceptical, but I believe that it is humanly possible to die from boredom.  
Sakazuki and some other guy stopped by my cell to see how I was doing today and I politely informed the other guy that he had a hamburger on his face. I think Sakazuki found it slightly funny because his mouth did some kind of twitch. Of course it could have been out of anger, I might never solve the mystery!  
Other than that I only have one thing to say...  
I AM SOOO BOOORED!!!  
Fuck my life seriously, how hard can it be to get me on a fucking boat??”

“(y/n)'s diary from Holocaust light, day 12  
I'm leaving tomorrow!  
Hooray!  
I'll miss Coby a little and Garp and Helmeppo a little less. I will most definitely not miss Sakazuki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you are finally on your way to meet your beloved!  
> If you found the "Holocaust light" thing to be extremely unfunny and/or offensive tell me and I might change it, and while you're at it please tell me what you thought of the rest of the chapter.  
> Have fun and don't do murder.  
> Bye kids!


	6. A new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here it comes, you're finally going to meet!

Boats were boring.  
Or rather, they were fun for a few minutes when you could see the town you had never left in your entire life up until that point growing more distant with every passing second. (Which would probably have made you really sad if you weren’t too busy being happy about getting out of the boring cell) But when you could no longer see land or even any birds, things got boring really quick. You had nothing to read except for your own diary, which was only about five pages and not very interesting, and so you had spent the last two hours counting jellyfish.  
You had seen exactly three-hundred-seventy-four (presumably) living ones and one- hundred- and- five that looked very dead, at least to you.  
Or was it one- hundred- and- four?  
You groaned as you realized that you had lost count and decided to give up your career as jellyfish counter for now. You checked the huge clock hanging on the wall in front of you and quickly calculated the time left until arrival at the island: Four hours, twenty- six minutes and forty seconds. You considered counting down every second until arrival but quickly decide against it since it would probably not be any less boring than just waiting and because you had already forgotten how much time was left.  
You sighed and decided to just go to sleep.  
_Dear god, please save me from death by boredom. ___

_Dear god, please save me from death by boredom. ___  
Law hated the plaza, probably more than any place he had ever been to simply because every activity that took place there seemed to be defined by how boring it was. A week ago, for example, they had gathered and gone through the rules, even though they had already gotten them on paper earlier, because it turned out that Morgan should have read them out loud at the first assembly and now they were all gathered again for a yet unknown reason.  
Law would rather have been in some desolate part of the town trying out his abilities. In the short time he had been on the island he had been able to learn so many things, his powers appeared to be somewhat medically based, but could do things that he had never heard off such as severing body parts without causing any harm. It was really fascinating and he hated to waste an entire day like this.  
\- Hey, Strawhat- ya. Does anyone even know why we're here? He had warmed up to Luffy a little since day one- mainly because the kid always volounteered as test subject- which was pretty good in one way and really bad in another because Strawhat seemed to think they were best friends now and always tried to drag Law along on his weird adventures. (Which rarely succeeded after the incident where Chopper ended up strapped to Law's head)  
\- Nah, I don't think so, Luffy didn't seem too focused but Law decided that his answer sounded reasonable. No one in the crowd seemed happy to be there. The cursed would, just like him, probably rather be somewhere else and train and most of the criminals who weren't busy beating each other up honestly didn't look like they wanted to be anywhere, at any time. They always seemed really uncomfortable around the cursed (with the exception of Strawhat's friends) and often ended up fighting with them. Sadly (for them) it often ended with the person who did the beating being for example turned into an old person or struck by lightning.  
\- ATTENTION! Everyone turned to the source of the scream (Except for Zoro and Sanji who were busy strangling each other) who turned out to be Morgan.  
\- Today a new group of miserable bastards are arriving. I'm gonna need the houses that aren't full to come with me to meet them!  
\- WOO- HOO! Luffy's face lit up immideately and he threw his hands in the air, A NEW FRIEND!  
\- STOP SHOUTING! Law smirked a little at the irony of Morgan's words, but no one else seemed to notice. After calming down a little, Morgan continued;  
\- The houses that will come with me are house 26, 29, 32 and 37. The rest of you can go back to doing nothing! The crowd quickly dissolved, leaving only “the chosen ones” and Morgan at the plaza.  
\- Now I will need you to behave, we're going to the town where the older ones live. The guards there are a lot meaner than me, if you so much as leave your group they'll beat you up so bad you won't be able to recognize yourselves in the mirror!  
\- It won't work on me 'cause I'm rubber!  
\- Shut up Luffy! Usopp scream- whispered and slapped Luffy. Morgan nodded in approval.  
\- Well done, we'll be leaving now!  
They followed Morgan through the village and into the surrounding woods. Law had never been there except for on the first day, it wasn't forbidden to leave the village as long as you didn't go too far but the only thing remotely interesting nearby was a small lake. Law had thought of going there a couple of times before he remembered that he couldn't swim anymore. He didn't really like that, especially with how hot it was on the island. It was slightly cooler in the woods, though and Law made a mental note to go there more often.  
The hike took about half an hour and Law had spent most of it telling Luffy to stop walking in circles around him and protecting his ears from the sound of Sanji telling Zoro that he was a “stupid shitty marimo with no sense of direction whatsoever” which on one hand was true but on the other really tiresome to hear every two minutes. When they arrived Law was in a really bad mood and everyone, except for Luffy, seemed to notice and left him alone.  
While the prisoners were told to stand still and shut up by a group of stern- looking guards a crowd of curious townspeople started gathering around them. Law din't like getting that much attention, even if it wasn't directed at him only.  
\- Look, look! There's the ship! Luffy was pretty much bouncing with excitement at the thought of his new roommate.  
\- I wonder what kind of person it will be! Hey, Tra- guy, what do you think?! I sure hope they're nice but of course if they aren't we'll just beat them up! Strawhat's ability to smile while talking about beating people up without looking creepy was extremely fascinating. Law might have asked him about it if he hadn't suddenly noticed someone in the crowd.  
The boat landed and Law could hear the guards telling them to move forward, but he didn't listen. He kept staring at the man in the crowd, who had yet to notice him.  
\- Hey kid, get moving!  
Law didn't move. He could barely hear anything over the sound of his own pulse. It felt like time stood still as he took a few steps towards the man and even though he didn't know if his voice would work he spoke;  
\- Cora-san?  
He didn't notice the punch until the guard's fist hit him straight in the stomach. Hard.  
He coughed and tried to catch his breath. The punch had gotten him back to reality and he remembered how to scream again.  
\- Cora- san! Donquixhote Rocinante!  
Law noticed the blond man freezing before the guard kicked him and he fell to the ground and had to put his arms over his face to protect himself. The guard kept kicking him and it felt like each kick hurt more than the last. Law lost his breath and tried his best not to scream in agony, to not give the guard the satisfaction of hearing his pain when suddenly it just stopped. He looked up quickly, even though it made him hiss in pain, just in time to see the guard getting punched by Cora- san who immediately slipped on nothing and fell backwards. Law tried to get up but failed miserably and decided to just crawl forward but he didn't even get close enough to grab Cora- san before he was picked up by a group of guards and cuffed. He tried to scream again but just trying was so painful he almost started crying.  
One of the guards that had picked him up threw him over his shoulder. Law was carried back through the woods and to the edge of the village where the guards put him down in front of a small, windowless house only to push him in and lock the door.  
There where no lights inside the house except for what could slip in at the bottom of the door. Law leaned against it and listened carefully to the sounds from outside, waiting for the guards to leave.  
Only when he was sure they were gone did he allow himself to break down and cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIED!  
> *Evil, cackling, laugh*  
> I'm sorry.  
> Have fun and don't do murder.  
> Bye kids!


	7. Inconvenience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for not updating in a while, my creativity died in an accident and was buried in the same graveyard as my dreams and it took me ages to revive it.  
> I am also sorry for lying in the last chapter, I understand that it made miss SoraHotaru13 upset.  
> But now, please enjoy the chapter.

\- We have a minor incident at the port, please be patient, you groaned upon hearing the message. The boat had stopped more than half an hour ago and this was the first reason as to why you hadn’t been allowed to leave the ship you had gotten in all this time.  
Everyone seemed to be really restless and it only got worse as the time passed without any more messages. You tried looking out a window to see what was going on, but you were stopped by a guard and after that they pulled down the curtains leaving the entire boat dimly lit. Sadly, you couldn’t sleep since you had just slept for almost three hours on the way here.  
So in the end you just waited, letting your thoughts flow, only hanging on to one:  
_Someone get me out of here. ___

 _Someone get me out of here. ___  
Law didn’t know how much time had passed since his imprisoning. He was curled up, leaning against the door and he felt weak because of the cuffs and from crying more than he had done in years. Hell, this could even be the first time he actually cried since the day they took Cora- san. For some reason the memory made him want to cry even more, which had never been the case before. The wall he had spent years building up between himself and his emotions had been forcefully torn down and he didn't know how to handle it.  
He had never even dared to dream of meeting Cora-san again. Tecnically, the cursed were supposed to be sent back when they could control their powers, but no one had ever so much as heard of anyone returning.  
Law hadn't known this when Cora- san was taken, but he wasn't stupid. When the policeman said Cora- san would be back soon it had been obvious that he was lying, it was like when they told Law his family was “in a better place”.  
_Yeah right. ___  
They had been ill for years, his mother, his father and even his little sister but no one would speak to him about it. They kept repeating the words “it's gonna be alright” like a mantra until they lost all meaning but never even told Law what disease took his family.  
The few relatives that were left kept telling Law how lucky he was to be one of the few in his entire family who did not inherit the disease. They were all sick as well and when Law was adopted by Cora- san after just two years at the orphanage most of them were dead.  
Law was starting to get thirsty and he wondered when they would release him, or rather if they would release him. The guards seemed like the kind of people who would easily forget about locking someone up, and only notice when his corpse started rotting and the smell got their attention.  
Law had never been religious, but right now some unknown divinity seemed to be his only hope.  
_Dear lord please don't let me die here. ___

 _Dear lord please don't let me die here. ___  
You had decided to explore the boat a little and had found a quite small and very crowded cafeteria. You didn't have any money, but no one seemed to be paying anyways. You got yourself some cookies and a glass of milk and managed to find a seat right before hell broke loose. You thought the cafeteria had been crowded before, but now you watched with a mixture of horror and fascination as what looked like the vast majority of everyone on board tried to fit into the small area. You hadn't seen anyone get brutally murdered with a spoon yet, but you figured it would come eventually. Things had gone from some slight pushes here and there when someone tried to cut in line, to random punches and kicks aimed towards the crotch area.  
When a front tooth flew across the room and landed on your table you decided that it was time for you to leave.  
It was also then that a higher power decided that you had suffered enough.  
\- Things have now been cleared up at the port, you may leave the...  
You didn't bother with listening to the rest of the message and quickly headed for the exit along with the rest of the passengers. You quickly noticed that the ammount of violence had increased drastically and tried to avoid stepping on anyone in your quest for freedom (not really) while trying not to drop your diary. Soon you could see the light at the end of the group of violent strangers and smelled what you asumed was the ocean. (You had never been to an ocean before, but you had always heard that they were supposed to have a distinctive smell)  
A gush of wind hit your face and blew your hair out off your face as you finally stumbeled out on the gangway and almost fell down the steps to the harbor. You joined the people who had already left the ship in a quickly growing crowd, awaiting further instructions.  
You didn't have to wait very long.  
\- Attention! A man whom you recognized from prison (the one with the hamburger on his face) had appeared in front of the crowd.  
\- Welcome to Devil's Island. First of all I would like to apologize for the inconvenience earlier, we assure you that everything has been cleared up. You spotted a large, blond man being led away by two guards and supposed that he was the cause of the inconvenience. You felt kind of sorry for him, despite the things he had put you through. He looked completely miserable and after a while of you observing him he somehow managed to catch fire.  
The unfortunate man had managed to get everyones attention for a moment, but when he was out of sight all heads turned to the guard again. He cleared his throat and continued to speak.  
\- A few of you will have to be treated a little special treatment, due to lack of people in a few houses we have decided to place the following people in some of them, the man called a few names and, surprisingly, yours was one of them.  
\- You guys can stay here while the rest heads to the village. Understood?  
You felt temptede to answer with a “yes sir”, but you didn't think the man would appreciate it. He didn't appear to have a sense of humour.  
You were pointed to a group of people who didn't look too enthusiastic and also oddly familiar.  
\- Um, hello... You reached out to shake hands with the one who looked the least gloomy and to your surprise he litteraly stretched out his hand to grab yours.  
\- Hello there! My name is Monkey D. Luffy, I sure hope you're nice otherwise I'll have to beat you up! The boy laughed like he had just cracked a joke, and you laughed along. Something about him made everything seem twice as nice as it actually was and you decided that you liked him despite the part about beating you up. He didn't look very violent anyways.  
\- Eh, may I ask why you're all so gloomy? You could see Luffy's eyes growing darker and the others stared at the ground.  
\- Well... an orange- haired woman began to speak.  
\- You know how you couldn't leave the ship before?  
\- Pretty hard to forget,  
\- Yeah, well long story short a guy in our house got beaten up by a guard. We don't know why, he saw that big guy that caught fire before and then he got this weird expression and didn't move at all. I suppose they know each other because when the guard started kicking him the big guy got really mad. It took them ages to restrain him.  
Luffy shook his head.  
\- Poor Tra- dude,  
\- Tra- dude? You tilted your head in confusion and a guy with an impressive nose sighed.  
\- How many times do I have to tell you his name is not Tra- dude, it's Trafalgar! He looks more and more murderous each time you call him that, I know you're completely unafraid but some of us wants to live...  
You stopped listening to focus on remembering where you had heard the name Trafalgar before.  
Trafalgar, Trafalgar... Trafalgar square? No that's not...  
And then it hit you.  
Law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your memory is not always that bad, you just had a very exhausting day.  
> Please tell me what you think and all of that.  
> Have fun and don't do murder.  
> Bye kids!


	8. Meanwhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so, SO sorry that I haven't updated. I'm writing this on a stationary computer, and this past week I've been on vacation far up in what we in Sweden call "norrland", and so I haven't been able to write. I AM TRULY SORRY, NOT LIKE WHEN I SAID I WAS SORRY ABOUT NOT TELLING PEOPLE ABOUT THE MURDER PART IN MY OTHER STORY (which you should read by the way) WHEN I ACTUALLY WASN'T!  
> Anyway, this chapter is pretty important, even if it might not seem like it at the beginning.  
> Please read the notes at the end, because I have an *important* message for you.  
> Enjoy!

The news of the president’s death came as a shock to everyone they reached. Sure, he had been old but he had still been working fine and no one had even thought of the possibility that he would die just like that.  
Shanks had expected something more dramatical, like an assassination by a heartbroken relative to one of the cursed or just anything more exciting than a quick, peaceful death in his sleep.  
He might have been a little disappointed.  
Shanks never liked the way the old man handled the cursings. Sending everyone away seemed like an extreme version of sweeping things under the rug to him, so he had left his job as a teacher to become a politician. It was pretty sad to leave his students, but most of the ones who didn’t get sent away kept in touch. It was nice, it reminded him of why he put on the uncomfortable suit every morning and spent hours arguing with his colleagues like they were all five years old.  
Come to think of it though he hadn’t heard from one of his students, Luffy, in a while. The kid had texted him almost every day since he quit and would sometimes show up at Shanks’s house when he needed to get away from his – to say the least- strict grandfather. Shanks took a quick glance at the clock. Ten minutes until the debate. He was facing Sakazuki- a possible successor whom Shanks hated with a passion- and should probably spend some time getting ready. But a quick talk with Luffy would probably get him in a better mood so he decided to give his former student a call.  
For some reason he got sent straight to voicemail. While it was highly possible that Luffy had just forgotten to charge his phone it still made Shanks worried. He quickly scrolled through his contact list, looking for Garp’s number. He had saved it the twentieth time Garp called him to complain about Luffy’s education, but he had never used it for various reasons.  
\- Monkey D. Garp,  
\- Hello, it’s Shanks, he could almost hear Garp getting pissed.  
\- What do you want?  
\- Um, I wanted to talk to Luffy. Is he there? There was a long pause and Shanks started to wonder if Garp had hung up.  
\- Are you still there? He could hear Garp take a deep breath.  
\- You can’t talk to Luffy, Shanks frowned. He knew that Garp hated him, but this seemed a little extreme.  
\- Why?  
\- Because... Garp sighed and Shank's felt his stomach tightening, something was definitely wrong.  
\- Because?  
\- Luffy got sent away,  
There it was.  
Shanks tried to swallow any comments on what Garp's opinion on the Devil's Island- system had been when it was first established. They had had a big fight about it which had led to Luffy being grounded for a week (Shanks supposed it made sense in Garpp's head). It was one of the reasons he had never called Garp.  
Garp had gone silent and Shanks couldn't come up with anything to say that wasn't an insult.  
\- I...I gotta go, I have a debate now,  
\- Bye, Shanks hung up but didn't put his phone away. He just stared at the wall like it would give him some kind of answer to whatever the question was that he could feel, but not quite grasp. It was as if there was a wall of cotton that prevented any clear thoughts from forming. He didn't even realize when Marco (A slightly younger man who worked for Shanks and the other higher-ups in his party) entered the room.  
\- Sir, are you all right? Marco's voice finally woke Shanks from his “cotton state” and actually managed to scare him a little.  
\- Oh, yes. Yes I'm fine, I just drifted off a little, Marco looked at him sceptically, but then just shrugged and made a gesture towards the corridor that led to the debate hall.  
\- It's starting, you gotta get going  
\- Okay, got it  
\- As in, you'll come with me, sir  
\- Oh of course, can't have me drifting off again, can we? Shanks tried to bring some of his, quite famous, humour into the conversation, but it didn't seem to work as Marco simply responded with a “Yes” and turned around to leave. Shanks feared his sense of humour might have been buried under all the cotton that had been quickly swept away recently. Speaking of that, didn't he have a question that needed to be formulated and then answered? He thought of it as he followed Marco through the endless corridor of the building where the country's both leading parties usually hung out (This had lead to a lot of bickering, and som full-on fights, over the years) and did their debating, and when they finally arrived at the debate hall (located in the middle of the building, between the different parties respective halves) he finally knew what the question was.  
\- Why? He said under his breath, not wanting Marco to hear since it didn't really concern him and since he didn't want Marco to lose even more trust in the mental stability of their party's leader. But the question still remained, and finding an answer proved to be way more difficult than finding the question. He stepped out on the stage, facing Sakazuki and quite a lot of journalists, and got behind his mic. Sakazuki started speaking, mostly of how they couldn't let the efforts of the now very dead president go to waste, and Shanks tuned him out just to ponder. Why? Sakazuki said something about how he would make sure to leadtheir country through this time of hardship by taking even more measures against the cursed.  
\- We can not allow this to go on any further, if we must we shall take drastic countermeasures against the devils tormenting our peacefull country. I shall see to it that by the end of my mandate the cursed will be gone, one way or another.  
And that's when Shanks was snapped back to reality again. To the flashing cameras of the journalist, to Sakazuki glaring at him and more or less threatening the cursed with death. Threatening his former students, threatening Luffy, to death.  
And Shank's made a very hasty decision. He thought later that maybe he should have saved it for a later debate, and talked about it with the other members of the party, but under the uncomfortable suit he was a teacher. And he had to take care of his students.  
\- Well then I shall see to it that by the beginning of my mandate the _devil fruit eaters _will all be freed and taken in to our society like the people they are,  
As a journalist described it afterwards, “He would probably have dropped the mic if it wasn't stuck to the podium”__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might there finally be some hope for you and your fellow prisoners on Devil's island? (I understand if a lot of you don't trust me after what I would like to call "The chapter six incident")  
> Also I finally learned how to do cursive writing! (There will be some editing on the previous chapters and my other story)  
> I am currently planning the fic I'm going to write after this, right now the summary looks like this: "The great detective (y/n) is in great trouble. After the death of her latest client in an accident involving a smaller bakery, various explosives and a large pack of hamsters her bosses have given her one last chance: solving the mystery of the missing girls in a small town on the countryside.  
> Desperate to save her career (y/n) accepts the job, but quickly finds that the case is more troublesome than she could have ever imagined. The entire town is completely uninterested in solving the case, and the only help she can get is from the antisocial pathologist Trafalgar Law (Who might not be completely sane)  
> Will the two be able to solve the case and save the young girls of the village and more importantly, (y/n)’s career?"  
> AU, old-time-ish setting, modern values (isn’t it great?) Will most likely have some incesty undertones (Which you are not involved in), might have some rape (which you'll probably be involved in, but not very much) will definitely have a lot of murder. And I will try my best to go into more detail on the hamster- related death.  
> Does it sound like fun? I think I prefer writing more murder- related stories, so I think it might turn out pretty good. I'll probably go all out on the fucked-up-ness, and I have a very twisted brain so prepare yourselves! Please leave a comment if you'd like to read it and if you have any suggestions for it, and of course: have fun and don't do murder.  
> Bye kids!


	9. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY! I HAVE FAILED YOU ONCE MORE! FORGIVE ME! THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF PAIN AND SUFFERING! IT TOOK ME WAY TOO LONG TO WRITE! I HAD TESTS! BUT THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE! ENJOY! FORGIVE ME!

Law looked around the small room for probably the hundreth time since he got there, not discovering anything new. A little less light got in from under the door and it had gotten colder, that was the only difference sice last time. _Will they keep me in here all night?_ He had heard footsteps several times, but no one had ever gotten close. He could hear his stomach growl and guessed that it was about dinner time. Law stretched out his sore limbs, his stomach still hurt and he could feel something that he supposed was dried blood on his face. He didn't know, he wasn't used to fighting, at least not on this level. He tried to peek under the door to check if there were any guards but the only thing he could see was the evening sky. It had turned a bright shade of orange. _It's probably past dinner already._   
He couldn't see or hear any guards so he got back to his previous position- leaning against the wall. He tried to think of nice things, but he wasn't used to it. Never before had he needed to distract himself from the pain, usually he just took it in and turned it into anger, the anger that had kept him going for the past ten years.   
He didn't know what to do from now on.  
So he decided to sleep for now. He curled up in a corner to try to get some warmth, since it was getting colder each minute. That was something he hadn't noticed before, how cold the nights were here. He tried blowing hot air on his hands, but they started growing numb nonetheless. After a while he simply gave up, tucked his freezing hands under his shirt and let himself drift off.   
_He couldn't move. There were soft, heavy objects blocking him from each direction, suffocating him with their strange scent.  
Or...not quite strange. He had performed enouhg dissections at his school to recognize the scent of death.  
He was starting to panick, he tried to wriggle out of whatever unthinkable spot he had found himself in.   
Don't think about it, don't think about it, oh god is that an arm?  
The bodies were too heavy, they were crushing him but still he managed to reach some sort of light.  
He could smell fire, and suddenly he saw their faces.  
Some of them he recognized vaguely. From old photos, or simply because they resembled him. And others he could remember. Laughing at a family meeting. Singing lullabies.   
He was screaming now, desperately clawing his way out. He couldn't close his eyes and every face seemed to stare at him with their lifeless eyes. Blaming him. For leaving them, for being the only lucky one.  
\- Stay with us Law!  
\- There's nothing out there anyway,  
\- Only pain,  
\- There's no pain here, so why won't you stay?  
And perhaps the most haunting:  
\- Brother! Don't leave me!_  
He woke up, feeling as if he had fallen from somewhere high above the roof. He was sweating, and panted heavily. At some point during the time he had been asleep he had fallen over, now he was sprawled out in the middle of the shed, where it was the coldest.  
He had thought his nightmares were finally getting better, but it seemed as if he would never get rid of them entirely. With rattling teeth he crawled back to the corner, waiting for dawn. He knew from experience that he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, even if he tried to relax. After a dream like that the only thing he could hope for was to doze off as the sun began to rise.  
He tried to find a comfortable position to sit in, and then he waited.

When the first rays of sun started slipping in under the door he hoped that someone would come and get him, but the only thing that happened was that two guards were placed by the shed after what seemed like about an hour. He could hear the faint voice of one of them nervously asking if the prisoner was cuffed. Apparently he got a reassuring answer, because Law could hear them come closer.   
The two men talked to each other, mostly about people whom Law was not familiar with so eavesdropping didn't provide any entertainment. He half-heartedly tried to get his cuffs off, but as he expected he didn't succeed. Suddenly the guards went silent. Not that their gossiping naturally died out, rather, they seemed to have been interrupted by something.   
Law looked up as the door was opened by a large figure, narrowing his eyes to protect them from the strong light that suddenly flooded his prison. Just when he felt like he was getting used to it, the newcomer closed the door again and Law was blinded. The person didn't do anything else, it was probably waiting for Law to do something. So he decided to ignore it and go back to trying to glare a hole in the wall.   
The person didn't speak, but Law could almost feel it observing him. He was just about to give up and ask what the person wanted when it saved him th etrouble and started speaking for itself.  
\- Are you enjoying your stay? Law could tell that it was aman now, who sounded somewhat familiar. He had definitely heard his voice not to long ago.  
\- Hello, I'm talking to you, Law went cold. The guard that beat him up yesterday hadn't said anything directly to him, but something about his voice when he had told his colleagues to lock Law up had stuck with Law. When the man took about three steps across the room and yanked Law's head back by pulling his hair his suspicions were confirmed.  
\- Listen to me, you will speak when spoken to, understand? Law still didn't answer, he bit down on his lower lip to stop himself from screaming in pain. The guard's grip was hard and Law still felt sore from yesterday.  
\- _Understand?_ The guard started shaking Law, so he decided that it was best to answer. Although he couldn't help but try to annoy the man a little more.  
\- What are my options, violent sir? He smirked and could tell that the guard was annoyed, since he pushed Law's head down hard.  
 _Worth it_ , he thought and tried to ignore the pain that started spreading in his forehead.  
\- You will adress me as _Mister Vergo_ , you hear me?  
\- Okay Vergo, Vergo kicked Law, who was starting to doubt his own tactics of survival. He didn't know why he kept teasing the other man who obviously had anger issues, but it was too easy to stop.  
\- I came here to inform you of your punishment for defying authority, Vergo pulled Law up by his hair again and lowered himself so that their eyes were at the same level, You will stay imprisoned for two more days, water will be provided if we find it neccesary, no food.  
Law was stunned, he expected something bad but he was pretty sure this went against at least three different laws.  
\- Are you serious?  
\- Dead serious. Enjoy your stay,  
And with that he dropped Law and left.   
_Fuck. Fuck, fucking shit._ Law tried to remember when he had last eaten. He hadn't had time for lunch yesterday, so breakfast. Quite early.  
He had never had much of a healthy diet, but he was fairly certain that this would be a new low for him.   
The rest of the day went by slowly, his stomach growled now and then for a while before it stopped and started hurting instead. It felt like it was knotting itself together, while pulling all of his flesh with it. He couldn't sleep, he lay there trying to ignore the pain and exhaustion as the rain started falling and the cold started creeping in through the shed's many crannies. The roof was leaking, rain dripped down on him but he was too tired to move. Around dawn he started feeling sick.  
Three guards appeared a few hours after sunrise to give him some water, they laughed when he realized it was salty.  
\- Sorry dude, we just wanted to find out what would happen if you drank it. Y'know, since you're weak to sea water now, Law couldn't do more than hiss at them. His throat felt like sandpaper and the salt water had tasted awful. The guards kept laughing as they exited the shed.  
\- Did you see his face?  
\- I know, I wish we'd brought a camera...  
Their voices faded as they headed away, drowned by the sound of the rain. It was still pouring down, and the leak in the roof had turned into a stream. Law turned around and tried to drink some of it, it tasted like iron- most likely from the roof- but it was better than the sea water.   
He coughed and rolled out of the way to avoid choking.   
\- Should I get up? He didn't know why he said it out loud, perhaps he just wanted to test his voice. It _did_ work much better now that he had had something to drink.  
 _I'm talking to myself, that can't be a good sign._  
He sighed and decided to worry about it later. He could feel a wave of nausea coming in, forcing him to concentrate on taking deep breaths. Throwing up in this situation would just be plain awful. Since he hadn't eaten in a while it would mainly be stomach acid, which would make it painful and worsen the condition of his throat, plus it would smell really bad for the rest of his imprisonment and he might get in trouble for it.   
_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._  
It helped, the nausea went away after what was probably a lot less time than what it felt like.  
He shivered. Today was much colder than yesterday (The fact that his shirt had been drenched when he was laying under the stream didn't help) and he wasn't looking forward to the night. He had almost gotten used to the pain in his stomach by now, it wasn't too bad if he didn't move to much, but now and then it would increase so much that he had trouble breathing. He was tired, but still couldn't sleep. He stayed up all night listening to the rain.  
It kept raining the next day, so he managed to keep his lips from getting even drier. He didn't move the entire day, besides rolling away and back into the leak now and then. In the evening the wind started howling, it was a full on storm when he was finally released. The guards pointed in a direction that he assumed was the village and said something that he couldn't make out over the wind and rain.   
They unlocked his handcuffs and then left, probably heading for the town.  
Law tried to summon the ROOM, but it wouldn't appear. He presumed that it was due to how tired he was. He walked for a while, in the direction that the guards had pointed and soon he could see the faint lights of the village, like a lighthouse far away.   
It took him quite long to get there and he had to stop at one point to throw up- which, as he had expected, felt awful- but he finally managed to drag himself to the door of house 37.   
He opened it and found that everyone plus a somewhat familiar-looking girl was there.  
They stared at him as he did something that was supposed to look like a reassuring smile, but probably resembled a grimace more.  
\- I'm back, he managed to say before he collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for taking so long and sorry for the awful chapter. Since I don't do any drafts it's easy for me to get stuck. (That's why I don't have a schedule for uploading)   
> I want to make it *p e r f e c t* from the very beginning, down to every choize of words (Which is stupid)  
> I am also sorry for running this thing for way to long: Have fun and don't do murder!  
> Bye kids!


	10. Lami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It feels like I'm focusing too much on the non-romantic parts of the plot, I hope it doesn't bother you.

You couldn’t sleep.  
Whenever you felt like you were about to doze off your thoughts trailed back to the events that had taken place a few hours earlier.   
After his return, you had managed to get Law to his bed with the help of your housemates and tried to get him to eat something, but he didn't respond and after a while you had decided to just let him sleep, postponing an eventual examination until he was feeling better.  
You sat up and rubbed your eyes. Since you were obviously too riled up to sleep you decided to take the opportunity and write down what had happened in your diary.  
“(y/n)'s diary from Holocaust light, Day 16  
Law returned, he's in pretty bad shape and can't eat. He starts coughing sometimes, I don't know what's wrong with him”  
You couldn't think of anything more to write and was about to get to bed when Law started coughing. It wasn't the kind of coughing you'd get from a light allergy or cold. It was loud and hollow. It pierced the silence of the small house, surprisingly not waking anyone, and you knew from experience that it almost felt like choking on razors, how it cut your throat and would make it ache for days.  
You shivered and headed over to Law. You had heard somewhere that propping your upper body up would ease on the coughing. You couldn't remember if it had worked for you, but you supposed that it was worth a try.  
You grabbed your pillow and headed over to Law's bed, on the opposite side of the room. You checked his forehead, hoping to find some improvement in his condition. It could be your imagination, but he seemed to have cooled down slightly. You took a step back, trying to find the best way to prop him up without waking him. In the end you decided to just leave it to luck, hoping that he was as heavy a sleeper as the other residents of the house.   
Of course, as the last two weeks had proved, you weren't an especially lucky girl.   
\- Who's there?  
You froze and tried not to drop Law or the pillows. He coughed again as you carefully slid your pillow behind him, putting it as well as his own as sort of a backrest against the bedside. You laid him down in a somewhat sitting position and leaned back, observing him.  
His eyes were closed, so perhaps he had been talking in his sleep. You waited for a while to see if he would cough any more, but the pillows seemed to have done the trick.   
His eyes fluttered open, but their hazy look made you wonder if he was still sleeping. He looked like he tried to focus on you, but at the same time he looked like he wasn't seeing anything at all.  
\- Why are you up, Lami?  
You blinked in confusion, but decided not to ask too many questions at the moment.  
\- I'm not Lami,  
\- Oh I see, can you check if she's asleep?  
\- I- Ah, Lami is not here...  
The haze seemed to lift from his eyes for a few moments, revealing a worried look.  
\- Where is she?  
You had two options: Lying or trying to explain something to a guy you had talked to once that he was hallucinating or dreaming.  
\- I don't know, I've never met her. Is she a friend of yours?  
\- She's my sister, you should know about her. Didn't mom ever talk about her with you?  
\- I don't know your mother either, we met two weeks ago and this is the first time we've talked since then,  
He shut his eyes again.   
\- I see. Can you tell me your name. I must have forgotten it,  
\- I'm (y/n)  
\- Trafalgar Law,  
\- I know,  
He opened an eye, glancing at you.  
\- I need to sleep now, Doctor Kureha will be pissed if I pull another all- nighter,  
\- Okay, try to sleep. I'll make sure to wake you up if...Lami comes around...  
\- She won't, he mumbled, barely audible.  
\- What? You were getting really curious about this sister of his but Law didn't answer you.   
You tried to ignore the feeling that something was horribly wrong and focus on Law. He had probably fallen asleep, which was good, but you couldn't help but feel like you needed to stay for a while. You fetched a chair and sat down by his bed, since you weren't that sleepy.  
 _I'll wait for half an hour to see if he starts coughing again._ You cast a glance at the clock hanging in the small “kitchen”. It was pretty late, but you felt like you needed to stay.   
You sat there, watching him for about forty-five minutes before he started whimpering. It looked really strange, having a guy who you would probably run from in terror if you met him past sunset clawing at his covers and looking like he was about to cry. It made you feel uneasy, like something in the universe's basic structure had been disrupted, but you pushed the feeling down and tried to think of a way to soothe him.   
If you had ever had a younger sibling you'd surely have known what to do, but now you could only- slightly panicked- stroke his forehead, pushing his sweaty bangs out of his eyes.  
\- What's happened to you, Law? You asked, not expecting or receiving an answer.

You woke up late the next morning and found the house almost empty. The only ones left was Law, obviously, yourself and… _Robin was her name, right?_  
\- Oh, you’re up, she closed her book and turned to you.   
\- Where are the others? You looked around the room, almost expecting them to pop out of nowhere and yell loudly. The last two days had proven that to not be entirely impossible.  
\- Zoro and Sanji are out getting food. Sanji promised they would pick up your stuff on the way.  
\- Pick up my stuff?  
\- Did I forget to tell you? They go and get some clothes and stuff from your home, that’s how I got this book, she held it up, then sighed.   
\- I suppose I’ll have to read it a lot…I might even know it by heart by the end of this, she stroked the book’s cover thoughtfully, almost lovingly, but then turned her attention back to you.  
\- The rest went to ask for medicine for Traffy, there’s some breakfast for you in the kitchen.  
You mumbled a “thank you” and went to eat breakfast, or rather brunch, it turned out when you checked the clock. The food was, of course, delicious. You were pretty sure you had, for once, lucked out getting to share house with Sanji. He might have been slightly creepy, but he was an awesome cook, using the small amount of ingredients each house received regularly to make food worthy of a five-star restaurant.   
You tried to munch as elegantly as possible. Something about Robin made you feel like the most awkward person in the world. You knew this was most definitely not true, you had a great sense of self control and some manner of elegance, but she still scared you a little. You had wanted to talk to her about books, but hadn’t dared to ask her yet. When she went back to reading you took the chance to increase your eating pace. You got so caught up in the food that you didn’t notice the door opening and closing.  
\- (Y/N) - CHWAN! ROBIN- CHWAN! I’M BACK~ The shouting was followed by a giggle from Robin and a grunt from someone who you presumed was Zoro. You looked up from your food to see if it was correct, but your view was blocked by Sanji.  
\- Is the food to your liking, (y/n) – chwan?   
You smiled at him.  
\- It’s delicious! He started doing lots of strange gestures and was in the middle of exclaiming his undying love for you when the door slammed open and Chopper entered.   
You would have never imagined that the adorable little doctor could look (or even be) so furious.  
\- It’s just completely outrageous! You got up from your chair and followed Sanji out of the kitchen.  
\- What is?  
\- They won’t give us any medicine! You felt your insides freeze.  
\- But you can cure him, right? Chopper looked like he was thinking.  
\- Well, it might work. It will take a while, but it might work. I would have loved some herbs though…

You checked the sketch that Chopper had made once more. “It shouldn’t be too hard”, you had thought the first time you saw it. It turned out a lot of herbs looked alike so whenever you found one it turned out to be something else upon closer inspection. You sighed. You couldn’t hear the sounds of the village anymore, and you hadn’t seen the path for… _What can it be, an hour?_ You sighed and put the sketch back in your pocket. You were pretty much ready to give up and turn back, Chopper _did_ say that he could still cure Law without herbs… A noise caught your attention.   
You threw yourself into a bush, since you weren’t sure how far away from the village you were allowed to go, and if you had passed that limit. It could be a guard, and you definitely didn’t want the same treatment as Law. From your hiding spot you could see a large, blonde man or rather- _the_ large, blonde man from a few days ago. He looked like he tried to sneak, but he failed. Miserably. He was obviously not used to being in the woods, since you had spotted him he had tripped on almost every root he encountered. It was quite tragic to watch and you considered approaching him to help, but the sounds of footsteps stopped you.  
You considered your options.  
You _could_ try to drag him into the bush that you were hiding in, but there was a risk that he was too large, and in that case you’d both get caught. You quickly brushed off the idea off fighting whoever was closing in on the stranger. That could only end badly.   
You kept silent as a familiar guard came within sight and caught up with Blondie. _Ugh, what was that guy’s name again?_ They started fighting, and- surprisingly- Blondie put up a pretty good fight against That-Guy-Who-Had-A-Burger-On-His-Face.   
But in the end he was beaten down and handcuffed. That-Guy-Who-Had-A-Burger-On-His-Face dragged him away, and they seemed to have some conversation that you couldn’t hear.  
You counted slowly to one hundred before leaving the bush. You brushed a couple of leaves out of your hair, watching them fall to the ground. _Wait a minute._ You picked up the sketch to make sure, and…  
 _\- Yes!_ You scream-whispered and started to rip leaves off the bush. You stuffed them into your pocket and then you started jogging back, hoping to get back to the village without encountering any more people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about herbs.  
> Have fun and don't do murder.  
> Bye kids!


	11. By the lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I once again have to tell you that I am sorry, and this time I have no excuse.   
> I am sorry.  
> But at least you'll get to spend som equality time with Law today.   
> I am truly sorry.

Law slowly opened his eyes.   
It was quiet in the house, but he could see light shining through the closed curtains so he assumed that everyone was out doing stuff. Everyone except for a person, who looked like she was sleeping in the chair next to his bed. She was leaning forward and her (h/c) hair fell over her face so that he couldn’t see it clearly, especially not in the dimly lit room.   
He tried to get up, but his arms failed him and he fell back down on the bed. This roused the girl and she turned to him with concern in her eyes.   
\- Oh my god, you finally got up! How are you feeling? Do you need anything? Law’s throat was sore, but he managed to do some croaking. He needed something to drink, which the girl seemed to understand. She got up and soon returned with a large glass of water. She helped him get up and lean against the bed frame, then helped him drink the water too.   
\- Do you want me to make some tea? It could help if your throat is sore, he nodded and the girl left again. He closed his eyes, and leaned back. He wasn’t really sleepy, after sleeping for so long, but he was still physically exhausted so it felt good to relax a little. He could hear the sounds of the girl working in the small kitchen area, as well as the sounds of people going about their lives outside. There was faint laughter, mixed with the sounds of a fight somewhere nearby.   
The girl returned and placed two steaming cups on the floor between the chair and the bed.   
\- Give me some sort of sign when you want to drink and I’ll help you, okay, she picked up her cup and took a careful sip.   
\- We’ve met before haven’t we? He could speak now, but not very loud.  
\- Yeah, at the library,  
\- Oh, that’s right, there was a long pause.  
\- Could you hand me my cup?  
\- Of course, the tea was a little too sweet for his taste, but it felt amazing going down his throat.  
\- I put some sugar in it, I’m sorry if you don’t like it,  
\- It’s okay, they fell silent again, which left only the sounds of the fight hanging in the air.  
\- Do you know who’s fighting? The girl shrugged in response.  
\- I think it’s Luffy’s brother and some guy named Kidd, but I’m not sure,   
\- It sounds logical that Kidd would be fighting, he’s got serious anger issues,  
\- You know him?  
\- We used to hang out a little before, but he’s not really a valued friend,  
\- I see,   
(y/n) stayed with him until the others came back. They all seemed relieved and (y/n) had to step away so that chopper could check on him and Luffy could tell him how worried he had been.   
He stayed in bed for a few days, but he could do more and more for each day. After just a day, Sanji could leave his food by his bed since he didn’t need anyone to feed him anymore. That was nice, being taken care of made him feel like a big baby and it was mortifying.   
Someone would always stay by his side, day and night, to make sure he was okay. He was grateful for their effort, but really wanted to get out of bed as soon as possible. He started to take small strolls around the house, doing things like making the beds or cleaning until he got tired and had to return to his bed. He could stay up longer and longer with each day, and soon he was back to a relatively normal amount of time spent lying in a bed.   
Chopper did a last check-up and finally let him do what he wanted, supervised by (y/n). It was kind of weird to have somewhat of a babysitter, but he didn’t complain too much. (y/n) was nice to talk to, she didn’t mind when he just listened for a long period of time and she laughed at his morbid jokes.   
The village had become really hectic lately, with lots of fights and guards running around everywhere, so they spent a lot of time in the woods. There was a small lake not too far from the village that not many people went to. It was nice there, quite and slightly cooler than in the village. (y/n) would go swimming and he sat on the rocks guarding her clothes. He tried going in the water once, but- as expected- it ended with (y/n) having to drag him up on the beach. After that he just sat by and watched, enjoying the calm and thinking about anything that came to his mind. That was what he was doing right now, staring out over the lake and waiting for (y/n) to come back. It took a while, the day was hot and she stayed in the water for longer than usual, but she did get up and strolled over to him to dry in the sun.   
\- Are you sure you’re okay with me going swimming? It feels kind of unfair, Law sighed, they had had this discussion more than a few times before.  
\- I told you, it’s fine. I like sitting here, it’s calm since no one really goes here,   
\- But you look so lonely!   
\- How about this, I don’t mind being lonely,  
\- Me being the exception, of course, he rolled his eyes.  
\- Fine, you being the exception. But you shouldn’t stop yourself from having fun just because you feel like you need to look after me,   
\- Well you shouldn’t keep up the martyr look if you want to convince me that you’re fine with it,   
\- I don’t look like a martyr!  
\- You do!  
\- I don’t! They kept on bickering, something that often happened, and then tuned to watch the lake and the slowly setting sun.   
\- When do we have to go back? (y/n) broke the silence.  
\- Sanji said he was going to make a salad for dinner, so I don’t think we have to hurry,  
\- Okay, she started fidgeting with her hair, like she was nervous about something.   
\- What’s the matter? She looked startled.  
\- Nothing, or I mean, she sighed, Look, there’s something I’ve wanted to talk to you about for a while but I just didn’t know how to bring it up, Law frowned. _What’s this all about?_ He didn’t ask, since he wanted to let (y/n) take her time. He knew it was annoying to have people ask pushy questions.   
\- Um, well, what I wanted to ask you is, she took a deep breath, who’s Lami?   
Law froze.  
\- How do you know about her? He must have sounded angry, because (y/n) twitched a little, and he could almost see her getting defensive.  
\- You- You talked about her, when you had just returned from that prison, or whatever it was. You said she was your sister but I wanted to know more because… (y/n) stopped. Law stared at her, not managing to get out a word. (y/n) seemed to take this as a sign of him being mad at her, because she got up and was about top grab her clothes when he caught her arm.   
\- I’m sorry, he was surprised at how silent he was. He almost whispered, but (y/n) seemed to catch it.   
\- So you’re not mad? She sat down next to him.  
\- No, it’s just that I don’t really like talking about her,   
\- I see, (y/n) scratched the back of her head.  
\- She was my sister, yes, Law didn’t really know how to continue, She had a disease, as did my parents and almost everyone else in my family. It was inherited, but I somehow didn’t catch it, he bit the inside of his cheek until he could taste blood. (y/n) looked at him as if she understood where the story was heading. _Well, it’s pretty obvious, isn’t it? They all died and you didn’t live happily ever after, end of story._  
Law was surprised at how cold he sounded when he told the final part of the story.  
\- They all died. My parents, Lami, my grandparents. I still don’t know what disease it was, (y/n) looked like she was going to cry, and he really felt like crying too.   
_But you won’t._  
You’re cold hearted and just plain bad. That other day was an exception, you’re god damn awful and you know it. Law didn’t even bother with trying to get out of the negative spiral that he knew was coming. He was too tired.  
\- Let’s go back now, (y/n)… Law was cut off by you embracing him. He was surprised, but he didn’t push you away. He wasn’t usually one for hugs, but when he noticed you were sobbing he hesitantly lifted his arms and patted your head carefully.   
\- I’m-I’m so sorry, she sobbed and hugged him even tighter. It must have been, awful for you, he simply nodded in response, afraid that his voice might break.   
They stayed by the lake until (y/n) was done crying, and then slowly headed back to the village. It was dark now, but they managed to not get lost in the woods. When they got back to the house Law noticed that the lights were on. They entered and found everyone up.  
\- What’s going on? (y/n) asked. Luffy looked concerned, and the mood was generally low. Finally, Robin spoke.  
\- It’s Ace, he went fighting earlier today and we haven’t seen him since.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wanna guess where he went?  
> Have fun and don't do murder.  
> Bye kids!


	12. Notable parts of the diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, another chapter today, I'm on a fucking roll guys. This chapter is mostly just some stuff that I think was important or fun to bring up while time is passing, so it was pretty easy to write.  
> WARNING: Do not expect this amount of productivity from me in the future.

“(y/n)’s diary from Holocaust light, Day 32  
Almost a month, huh. Not much has happened lately. Been hanging out a lot with Law. I think it’s nice that he told me about his family, but it makes me really sad. Ace still hasn’t come back.”

“(y/n)’s diary from Holocaust light, Day 40  
I should try writing everyday, but nothing really happens around here. Me and Law went and tested his powers today and he stole my heart. Wait, shit that sounded weird! What I’m saying is he cut it out, but I’m okay somehow. His powers are cool but confusing. No sign of Ace”

“(y/n)’s diary from Holocaust light, Day 72  
Nothing happened in a month, but today’s Nami’s birthday. Sanji managed to steal some special ingredients from the kitchen and we had a feast. It was delicious, as always, and we all got Nami some kind of presents. Chopper and Usopp picked some flowers and Luffy got her some sort of beetle. Sanji got some nice seashells and Zoro made some sort of sculpture. We’re not sure what it’s supposed to be. Me and Robin wrote a short story together. Nami was the main character and she found a big treasure, I think she liked it. Ace hasn’t shown up yet.”

“(y/n)’s diary from Holocaust light  
I’ve forgotten what day it is, but something really important happened today. Me and Law got into a fight the other day and we lost pretty hard, so we tried to come up with ways he could use his powers against people and went back to kick their asses today. I found an old baseball bat that I was planning to use, but I wasn’t really sure if it was gonna work. Anyway, we were up against two people called Caesar and Monet and I must say it went pretty well. Law took care of Caesar and I took Monet. Now here’s where it gets weird, see she was sort of made of snow. It’s hard to describe, but every time I hit her she just healed. Well suddenly, and I still don’t know how this happened, my baseball bat turned all black for a while and I managed to hit her. Like, she was actually affected. Law had to help me out in the end, but I’m gonna try to do it again.”  
“Oh, and Ace still isn’t back”

“(y/n)’s diary from Holocaust light  
OMG Law is such a cutie!!! He’s like, totally the sweetest and his eyes are SO dreamy. I hope we’ll get married one day!!!”  
“Holy shit, Nami stole my diary!”

“(y/n)’s diary from Holocaust light  
I have now learned to hide my diary better AND to do that weird thing that I did with the baseball bat (sort of). It’s really useful when fighting, which I’ve been doing a lot recently. No news about Ace”

“(y/n)’s diary from Holocaust light  
New guards arrived today. They’re really weird-looking, and there’s a rumour that they’re mercenaries but that doesn’t seem likely to me.”

“(y/n)’s diary from Holocaust light  
Zoro got beat up by a guy from town earlier today. Chopper and Law are trying to heal him, but he’s not waking up. Sanji won’t admit that he’s worried.”

“(y/n)’s diary from Holocaust light  
Zoro is okay now, but Chopper won’t let him fight. I agree with Chopper, but Zoro doesn’t. He and Sanji are fighting more often now, I don’t know why. Ace isn’t back yet.”

“(y/n)’s diary from Holocaust light  
Went out to the woods with Luffy, Chopper and Usopp and we met some weird people- this really big guy with no pants and a talking skeleton with an afro. Apparently they live in the town. I told the skeleton, whose name is Brook, to read Skulduggery Pleasant and we bonded about skeletons for a while. We’re all gonna meet up tomorrow. Law has been acting weird lately.”

“(y/n)’s diary from Holocaust light  
Brook is giving me singing lessons now and then, Law is still acting weird”

“(y/n)’s diary from Holocaust light  
Sanji started combing his hair in front of his right eye recently.”

“(y/n)’s diary from Holocaust light  
Law learned to switch people’s personalities around, it was hilarious!”

“(y/n)’s diary from Holocaust light  
How long has it been? It feels like a year, but I don’t know. None of the guards know either, but I suppose they don’t keep track on each one of us. There’s more prisoners coming almost every day and they have people who build new houses all the time, but some newcomers have to sleep on the boats or out on the plaza. The guards that come here get younger and younger, and they’re all scared. Strangely, it seems like they’re more afraid of the devil fruit users than the criminals. I guess they’re more unpredictable, but it’s still strange to me. Law had a really bad nightmare yesterday, but he won’t tell me what it was about. It feels like he’s pushing me aside and it’s really annoying. Now he’s whimpering. I’m supposed to be sleeping, but I’m gonna go and calm him down.”

You put the book down and hid it. It was frustrating to you that Law wasn’t as friendly with you as he had been when you first got on the island. It had felt like you got along really well, he had even told you about his family, but you supposed he needed his space. He had gotten quieter, and his nightmares were more frequent. You just wished he’d talk to you again. It had been forever since you took a walk to the lake.  
_Please, just talk to me._

 _Please, just talk to me._  
(y/n) didn’t move. He had tried everything when she started coughing, but it had only gotten worse. The operating room was full of blood and unidentifiable parts of her.  
\- Why won’t it work? He kept repeating the words as he shook her pale, cold and empty body. He couldn’t do anything as she kept getting colder, far colder than a dead person should be. Ice was spreading over his arms and the room. It covered the instruments he had tried and the operating table that had fallen over. It spread over the other bodies in the room. He didn’t want to look at them, didn’t want to see how he had made them look in his desperate tries to save them. His breath came out as steam now, it was impressive how cold (y/n) made it.  
Even in death, she was an impressive girl.  
Law woke up and tried his best not to scream. (y/n) sat beside him. She was stroking his forehead with her warm hand. He would have taken it, had he been braver. But he stopped himself.  
She would be safer like this. Everyone he loved ended up dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I going too far with the nightmares? I think they're strangely fun to write, but some of you might not like them.  
> Also, I'm thinking of adding other, minor pairings. Would that be okay?  
> Until next time, have fun and don't do murder.  
> Bye kids!


	13. Some time later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which time has passed (to be precise, two years) (see what I did there)

Tashigi cast nervous glances around her, at the water and the occasional warning signs. It was foggy, but she could still make out the bright red words proclaiming “DANGER” or “AUTHORISED PERSONNEL ONLY”. She shivered, everything about the surroundings was meant to scare people off and it really worked. But she _was_ authorised, she was here as part of a large group of policemen and accompanied by the new president.  
They were supposed to be able to carry out their mission quite easily, but everyone on board was heavily armed and they all had a determined aura about them, which confirmed what she had suspected ever since she got assigned to be part of this group: anything could happen. They might be greeted. They might not. They might pull it off without resistance. They might have to kill.  
She turned her thoughts to the people on the island.  
_It all depends on you._

\- I’m telling you, it all depends on you, you glared defiantly at the large man in front of you. Bellamy had gotten quite a reputation on the island and he was definitely strong. At first you had been against the idea of going for him, but you were starting to run out of prey so in the end Law had managed to persuade you. You held your thumbs and prayed he wouldn’t decide that simply beating you up would be better than agreeing to your demands.  
\- Are you fucking kidding me, you little bitch?! He lowered his head to look you in the eyes. _Oh god, he’s angry._ Of course you couldn’t let him see that you were intimidated, so you just kept staring him down.  
\- I am not, and I don’t like your attitude. Please refrain from calling me bitch during the further negotiations, he seemed to realize that you had the upper hand because he took a step back.  
\- So what you’re saying is, you’ll get me my organs back in exchange for something of value?  
\- Exactly, and I must warn you: they might be out of your body, but they still work normally. They are currently kept under the same roof as none other than Monkey D Luffy, Bellamy’s face dropped and you smirked.  
\- Oh, you’ve heard of him, that’s lovely. Since you’ve heard of him you probably understand that if you take too long to decide, well…accidents happen you know, you shrugged nonchalantly and looked at Bellamy to confirm that you had won.  
\- Fine, he muttered, but you better watch your back in the future! With those words he headed off and disappeared. You waited for a minute to make sure he wasn’t coming back and then left the relatively calm part of the village you had been in. It was a good spot, not many guards. They probably wouldn’t disapprove of your business but they would definitely know where Bellamy would go to get something valuable enough to trade for his stolen organs. It had become quite common to try and steal from the guards lately, especially among the criminals. The goods would then be used to buy services or, in this case, serve as ransom. You had gotten the idea maybe two months ago, and it was in your opinion pretty brilliant. Law had gotten much better at using his powers from training everyday and now he could to things such as teleport, for example, into someone’s house when they were sleeping. Then he would just cut out organs of choice, and you’d confront the victim the day after. Bring their heart to show them that you weren’t fucking around and demand something in exchange. It wasn’t very nice, but worse things happened at Devil’s Island these days.  
You opened the front door and entered the nowadays constantly dusky house. The windows had broken one after another and had to be replaced with whatever planks you could get your hands on.  
You put the heart and your baseball bat down by your nightstand. You didn’t really need the bat, you had learned to fight well enough with your fists, but it still made you feel a little safer when dealing with your victims. You had almost gotten killed on several occasions and didn’t want to risk anything.  
Law hadn’t returned yet so you sat down to read Robin’s book for maybe the hundredth time. It was pretty long, but both you and Robin knew it by heart now and would sometimes start reciting it when you ate. You barely took in the words you were reading, instead you fantasized about what Bellamy might bring as payment. One guy had managed to steal some ice cream once, in the middle of summer and you really hoped Bellamy might do something similar. Sanji was a good cook, but ingredients got more and more limited each month and some things, like sugar, you couldn’t find in the woods.  
Bellamy showed up earlier than expected. You made sure he got all of his organs in exchange for the deck of cards he had gotten his hands on. When he left you put it in your nightstand next to your diary. You hadn’t written in a while, since you had been busy with “work”, but now felt like a good time. You picked it up and brushed off the dust, then spent half an hour looking for your pen before you could get to work. You looked through what you had written, to see what you had been thinking of. Law had been acting weird and he still did, even though you didn’t really notice anymore. It made you sad though, now that you thought about it. As you mentioned in the diary you had seemed to be friends before, and while you still got along he was distant and would rarely talk about anything other than your business or current events on the island. As for Ace…he was still missing. None of the guards would tell you anything and you could tell it affected Luffy, even though he did his best to hide it. You had also written a little about the first time you used haki, something you hadn’t known what it was back then. Apparently, you had been among the first to develop it, but nowadays it had been studied and gotten pretty common amongst the guards. You could use two forms- armament and observation, but there was a third one that so far the only person you had met who could use it was Luffy. Scientist weren’t completely sure about what it was but it was pretty cool.  
You turned your focus back to writing, simply making some notes on your living conditions and how everyone was doing, then put the diary back just in time for Law’s arrival. He had been off collecting payment from some poor fellow who didn’t realize the gravity of his situation, and judging from Law’s expression and body movement the guy had been tiring to convince.  
\- Bellamy paid, we have a deck of cards now, you said while trying to look like you were more focused on your diary.  
\- That’s nice I suppose, Law replied.  
\- Did you get anything cool?  
\- Not really…you looked at him over the edge of your book.  
\- Bread?  
\- Yeah, he made a disgusted face and you chuckled to yourself. The rest of your housemates came back one after another, until everyone save for Usopp was back. You had time to start a game of go fish before he returned, with a slightly panicked look. He slammed the door shut, catching everyone’s attention.  
\- Is everyone here?  
\- Yeah, we are. We’re gonna play cards, you wanna join in? Luffy smiled at Usopp, but for once his smile didn’t calm the long-nosed boy down.  
\- Are you sure everyone is inside?  
\- Do you want us to do a fucking headcount or something? What’s the matter? Sanji had stepped out of the kitchen area and was obviously not pleased with having had his cooking interrupted.  
\- The guards are fighting! I don’t know who, one of them told me to get inside before I could see anything! Everyone in the room stared at Usopp, trying to decide how to react. Law was the first to come up with something.  
\- Well, then I’m going out to take a look, he got up from where he had been sitting and headed to the door.  
\- That’s crazy! Nami got up too, and followed him, You can’t just go out there and hope for the best! We have no idea what’s going on! Gunshots could be heard, not very close but not very far away either.  
\- Nami’s right, Chopper was probably, as usual, concerned about Law’s health.  
\- Of course I am, listen there’s a real fight going on outside and I don’t want anyone going out and getting their sorry asses killed!  
\- I wanna go too, you turned to Nami with a determined look, We’ll try not to get too close and Law can teleport now, so it should be fine anyways,  
\- Not you too!  
\- Do you like the guards?  
\- Of course not!  
\- So if they’re fighting some people those people probably don’t like them either,  
\- That doesn’t make any sense whatsoever!  
\- Your enemies’ enemies are your friends!  
\- Not necessarily!  
\- Calm down! Luffy had climbed onto a table and looked like he was about to hold a speech. You sighed, when Luffy had that look on his face you just had to listen.  
\- Okay, first off, who wants to go out? He raised his hand along with you, Law, Zoro and Sanji. Then he frowned.  
\- That’s all I can come up with, does anyone have any ideas?  
\- We’re not a big group, if we split up we might not get noticed. But it’s still pretty risky, Sanji scratched the back of his head, I don’t know, as long as we don’t interfere we should be fine, but I can’t promise you anything,  
\- That makes sense, we could easily hide if there’s a lot of commotion, Zoro smirked, obviously excited at the thought of a big fight.  
\- Yeah, like you would ever hide or even find your way to the commotion, mosshead,  
\- Shut up!  
\- I can’t believe we’re seriously discussing this, how fucking suicidal are you all? Nami had clenched her fists and was, luckily for everyone in favour of going out, held back by Robin’s magic arms.  
Some more bickering followed and more than three death threats were made, but in the end you decided that those who wanted would leave in groups of two. Usopp decided to go with Luffy in the last minute, Sanji and Zoro went together for an unknown reason and you went with Law. It was going to be fun doing something new together for once, you were looking forward to it. You all changed into darker clothes and then carefully snuck out of house 37.  
Zoro immediately headed in the opposite direction of the gunshots, followed by a silently cursing Sanji and Luffy dragged Usopp to where the action was probably taking place. You and Law decided to come up with a tactic first.  
\- I’m thinking of kidnapping anyone and asking them what’s going on. What do you think?  
\- Sounds good to me, Law shrugged, I’ll try and grab one that isn’t a guard…  
\- You look like you have another idea,  
\- Maybe…, Law smirked and thus confirmed your suspicion. The thrill of doing something stupid with the possibility of you both getting killed made you excited and a little nervous, but most of all you were happy about doing something with Law. As friends, you thought to yourself and smiled a little.  
You both headed towards the plaza where you found a large ship had landed. There were traces of violence leading towards what was known as the as the east side of the island. (But was, in fact, the south-west side) You and Law followed them silently, and soon you could hear the violence. You were about to reack the end of the village were you assumed things were going on when you tripped over someone lying on the ground.  
A girl around your age, with black hair and glasses. She wore something resembling a police uniform and held a gun tight in her gloved hands. She looked like she had been crying.  
You carefully raised her up into a sitting position against a house wall.  
\- What’s going on? You asked softly, not wanting to scare her.  
\- I didn’t mean to! I promise! She whispered, but there was something panicked about it that made it seem like she was screaming.  
\- What didn’t you mean to? You pushed her hair out of her face, like you did with Law when he was having a nightmare. She turned to look at you.  
\- Who are you? You asked her, deciding it was best to start somewhere else.  
\- My name is Tashigi, I’m a police officer, _Progress!_  
\- I see, why are you here? Are you the one’s fighting the guards?  
\- Y-Yes, she shivered for a second then continued, We came here to liberate the cursed but they wouldn’t let us. They attacked and I-, she started gasping for air and you started stroking her forehead again.  
\- Shh, it’s okay. Just tell me what happened?  
\- I- I shot a person, her voice was tiny and the way she curled up against the wall made her look like a small child or a bird, He- I think we trained together, but I don’t know his name and he came running at me with an iron pole and- she started hyperventilating and you turned to Law.  
\- Can we help her in any way?  
\- I’m a doctor, not a psychologist. Let’s just get her somewhere safe,  
\- All right, you turned back to the girl, Can you walk? She just nodded in response and let you help her get up. The three of you headed back in the direction of the plaza and found a small alley that didn’t go anywhere in particular. You left the main road for it and tried to search for somewhere to hide Tashigi. She had said she could walk, but that was an overstatement. Law and you had to hold her up, and even then she tripped every ten meters. It took you a while, but you managed to find a house with a hole in the foundation big enough for Tashigi to fit into. You had expected her to start whining as soon as you left her, but she kept silent as you and Law quickly headed back towards the battle.  
You decided to take a shortcut on the smaller roads towards the outskirts of the village to avoid encountering anyone. It worked fine until, suddenly, you both caught the sound of footsteps that weren’t yours.  
You tried to drag Law in behind a house, but it was too late. A familiar guard entered the road you were on and turned his head in surprise. He looked like he was about to call for someone, but stopped when he cast a glance at Law. It was obvious that he recognized you too.  
Without a word, Vergo pulled out his gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should not be trusted with readers.  
> Have fun and don't do murder.  
> Bye kids!


	14. Vergo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I think this is the longest break I have ever taken and I don't even have a shitty excuse so yeah. Writer's block is a bitch.

He never got to fire the gun, of course. Law immediately summoned his ROOM and exchanged it for a smaller rock, but the hostile gesture still made you both step back. You knew of Vergo, Law had pointed him out some time ago and told you about how the man had treated him when he was imprisoned during your first days at the island. You clenched your fists, since Vergo obviously wasn’t going to let you walk off.  
\- I thought guards weren’t allowed to kill us? Law looked calm, but you could tell he was tense. A drop of sweat was running down his neck and his eyes twitched, barely noticeable to anyone that wasn’t you.  
\- Now what makes you think _I_ am going to kill you? No you will merely be killed by the police passing through here. Horrible accident but we _did_ tell you to stay inside,  
\- The police huh…, Law smirked, Sounds fitting don’t you think (y/n)?  
\- Is this your plan? He faked an innocent look.  
\- Maybe…  
\- Honestly, I like it. What do you think, Vergo? Wouldn’t it be more appropriate if you were the one to be killed? You were about to smirk, but were interrupted by a punch right to your gut. You didn’t have time to use your armament so it hit you with full force and sent you flying a good three meters. You laid there, looking at the sky and gasping for air as Vergo started walking towards you.  
\- That’s _mister_ Vergo, punk!  
\- ROOM! You could feel the energy as the ROOM formed around you and less than a second later you were in Law’s arms. He put you down pretty quickly but you could still catch how he felt.  
The way his arms were strained. His heavy breathing. His grip around your arms.  
Law was furious.  
\- I didn’t know you cared that much about me? You smirked up at him from where you were sitting on the ground.  
\- What are you talking about? He frowned, his usual way of showing surprise.  
\- Nothing, you giggled as Law made Vergo, who had been approaching the two of you, teleport to the opposite edge of the ROOM without even looking at the man.  
\- We’ll talk about that later, for now let’s just get this over with, Vergo had come closer again, but this time Law didn’t teleport him away, instead he went to meet him with you not long after.  
\- (y/n), Law didn’t turn back but that didn’t bother you too much in this situation.  
\- Yeah?  
\- Duck,  
The slice cut through everything. Houses, trees, Vergo and even a small cliff. You had seen it before, but you were impressed every time. You were also very happy that you had ducked.  
Vergo was probably surprised, but it was hard to tell from this distance when he was wearing sunglasses. It took him a while to realize that 1) He wasn’t dead 2) He could put himself back together, and by then you and Law had gotten into battle position. You parted to get on one side each of your target. You had done things like this before and knew what your tactic would be. You’d go in with all you had and Law would make sure you were always put out of harm’s way. Very simple and effective since your haki was pretty good and Law could always keep you safe if he had a good view of what was going on. You were going to make sure Vergo was very much alive when you were done with him though, you wanted to let Law have some fun too.  
You ducked under a punch and aimed one at Vergo’s stomach. He immediately noticed what you were planning and “armed” himself. You clenched your jaw when your fist collided with the black, shining armour that was his haki with a ‘clang’.  
_Looks like we’re evenly matched._  
You were suddenly behind Vergo and took the chance to punch him in the neck before he could react. The punch landed almost perfectly and Vergo fell on one knee. He grunted and you cheered to yourself. Then you had to dodge because Vergo recovered faster than expected.  
The two of you moved in circles. Vergo quickly realized that the blue sphere was trouble, but every time he tried to get out Law put him back in the middle. After a while of this you decided to just get things over with and went to attack. Your punch was blocked by Vergo’s crossed arms and the recoil made you both fly backwards. At first Vergo kept his eyes on you, but then they trailed off, focusing on something else.  
In your defence, he moved terribly fast for an old guy, and this time he skipped the threatening.  
You heard the sound of two bullets being fired as if it was in slow motion and tensed preparing for the impact…

…that never came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I felt like it was a good place to end. I'll try not to take a break like before again, especially not now that things are getting Extra Dramatic.  
> Tell me what you thought of the chapter and such, I'm always in the mood for some validation.  
> Have fun and don't do murder  
> Bye kids!


	15. Surreal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left after this one hope you're prepared!  
> IMPORTANT: I now have an official tumblr, @elvyecat-ao3, where I will post about what I'm working on.

With a startled cry you span around just in time to see Law drop to the ground. Without looking back you began sprinting towards him, seeing the room flicker and disappear in the corner of your eye. About halfway to Law Vergo caught up with you and sent you to your intended destination with a kick. You yelped in pain as you landed beside Law and as soon as you got up Vergo was there to kick you down again. With a desperate gasp you managed to get some air back in your lungs, trying to focus enough to arm yourself. By pure luck you managed to block the next kick and get a punch in, but the tables had turned. Vergo had managed to disorient you and now he had a dangerous advantage. You gritted your teeth and tried to get back up, but weren’t fast enough. With a strong grip Vergo grabbed you by the throat and agonizingly slowly lifted you up in the air. You tried tugging at his fingers, but your hands got weaker for every second without air. As your eyes began to shut by themselves you spotted something behind Vergo. You had time to wonder why you hadn’t heard him show up before your eyes shut completely.  
You were jerked awake by being dropped to the ground. You blinked a few times and gulped in as much air as possible, glad to be able to breathe again. As you looked up you realized some people weren’t as lucky as you. Some people being Vergo, who was being kept in a stranglehold by someone behind him. For a second you just stared at the scene in confusion, but as soon as you noticed Vergo was trying to break free you sprang to your feet.   
With a deep breath you coated your fist in haki and punched Vergo in the face. You punched him a few times more before his arms went limp and the stranger let him down with a thud. Now that you could get a good look at your saviour you recognized him. It had been two years, but the man from the port on your first day was hard to forget. He gave you a nod and then hurried to Law, with you not long after.   
\- What happened? The man asked as he picked Law up carefully.   
\- He got shot, you were about to continue when you noticed that the man had tears in his eyes. You furrowed your brows in confusion as he started mumbling inaudibly to himself, but decided it was best not to ask. Instead you followed him in silence, making sure to pick Tashigi up on the way, and the four of you slowly headed to the plaza where the majority of the island was gathering.   
It appeared the battle was over. 

As the sun rose it was confirmed that all the resisting guards had been captured. You were sitting outside the provisional medical tent that had been put up during the night, where Chopper and a few medics were currently working on the wounded. Including Law of course.   
You were startled as the man from earlier sat down next to you, handing you a cup of hot chocolate.   
\- There’s a kid handing ‘em out around here, thought you might want one too,   
\- Thank you, you took a sip of the drink, immediately recognizing Sanji’s recipe. You smiled and drank some more, allowing yourself to enjoy the taste for a while before you started asking questions.   
\- Who are you? That felt like an appropriate start.   
\- My name is Rocinante, but usually people call me Corazon, that sounded odd, but you chose not to question it for now.   
\- So how do you know Law?   
\- I took care of him after his parents died, before I was shipped away,   
\- I see,   
\- You?  
\- We live in the same house,   
\- Ah, that makes sense,   
The two of you fell silent. Just as you finished your chocolate Chopper came out of the tent. Both you and Corazon shot to your feet, him almost tripping on Chopper in doing so.   
\- How is he? Corazon asked once he had regained his balance.   
\- He’ll be fine, you should be able to go in and visit him, Chopper smiled as you sighed in relief and Corazon practically ran inside. You gave the little doctor a hug before you followed.   
Law was sleeping on a mattress on the floor, surrounded by bloody strips of fabric. Corazon was already crouching beside him, tenderly stroking his hair. You decided to stay back when you noticed Law’s eyelids starting to flutter open. If you had read the situation correctly you would just be in the way.   
With a little smile you backed out of the room and out on the plaza, where people were celebrating in as grand scale as was possible with your limited resources. You didn’t think you’d ever seen the island so happy before. It wasn’t the usual merriness you’d indulge in to push reality a little further away, it was pure, actual joy.   
_This is surreal._

_This is surreal._  
Law didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Right now he was doing a little bit of both, sobbing into Cora-san’s neck with a huge, stupid grin on his face.   
\- I thought- I thought I’d never-, he was interrupted by a loud sob, but it seemed like Cora-san got the message, because he hugged Law even tighter.   
It took a while for them both to stop crying, but when they did Law felt light as a feather. He rubbed his eyes and chuckled a little. Suddenly Chopper appeared in the tent’s opening.   
\- We’re supposed to gather, the president is here and he wants to say something. Think you can walk?   
\- With some support I should be fine, he let Chopper and Cora-san help him get up and slowly followed them to the Plaza where a red-headed man was standing. Law didn’t recognize him, but Luffy apparently did because he was clinging to the man and grinning like an idiot.   
\- Who’s that?  
\- Oh that’s right, you haven’t heard, Chopper made a gesture to the man, The old president died. He’s the new one,   
The man waited until people stopped joining the crowd, then started speaking.   
\- I presume I should start with introducing myself. My name is Shanks and I recently took over the role of president. Now that that I said, I want to say that I’m sorry for not getting here sooner. There is no way that we can ever truly repay you for how you were treated, but we shall try out best. And finally, my announcement, the crowd started whispering among itself and Shanks took a moment to let people finish before continuing;  
\- I’m sure a lot of you have already figured this out, but you’re going home,   
The crowd went wild.   
The president looked like he was going to say something more, but in the end he just grinned and left the stage to meet up with Luffy and a bunch of other kids.   
The rest of the day went by like a blur.   
People got to go back to their houses and get their things, and by the time everyone was finished packing up an entire fleet seemed to have appeared around the island, ready to take people home. Law spotted (y/n) talking to Nami and Robin but didn’t manage to catch her attention. He decided he’d have to talk to her later, and focused on getting a seat.   
Most of the ride home he was asleep and when they finally arrived it was night back at home.   
_Home._

_Home._  
You looked at the people leaving the ship. From where you were standing on deck you had a great view of everyone meeting up with their families and friends. Nami ran into the arms of a girl with blue hair who was accompanied by two more women. You spotted Robin leaving the ship chatting with Franky, and Brook who was meeting up with an older guy with one of the weirdest haircuts you had ever seen. A huge gang of what appeared to be chefs were loudly welcoming Sanji back, and you managed to catch him waving to Zoro when the latter left, spotting a man and a young girl who looked a lot like Tashigi by the edge of the crowd. Luffy was walking next to Shanks when he was picked up by none other than Garp and pulled into a painful-looking hug, with Chopper and Usopp laughing at him before leaving to find their respective families. An old, but seemingly healthy, lady and an even older man who started waving enthusiastically as soon as he saw Chopper and a man who you could only assume was Usopp’s father.   
You even saw Law and Corazon leaving the crowd. Law was smiling wider than you had ever seen him do, and Corazon looked like he was on the verge of tears again. It made you smile, but at the same time you felt a little jealous. With a sigh you left your spot to head home to your apartment. Your empty apartment. 

The bus moved slowly, it felt like it took hours to get to your home. You weren’t even sure if your things were still there, but it was the only place you could go. It was strange to take in the smell of the stairs, which had grown unfamiliar over the past years, and even stranger to find your landlord, Rayliegh standing outside your door. He greeted you with a smile.  
\- I hoped you’d come here, he held up the keys and you took them with a smile.   
\- Thank you,   
\- All your things are still there, I didn’t let them take anything,   
\- That’s-, you didn’t know what to say so you just hugged Rayliegh tightly. He seemed surprised at first, but then hugged back. 

With a deep breath you opened the door, stepping inside the dark hall. You carefully removed your shoes and put them next to a few that were probably too small by now, then headed to the kitchen. You didn’t turn on the lights, just went from room to room, stroking your palms over every piece of furniture you could find, before finally reaching your bedroom. Without changing out of your clothes you laid down on the bed and in no time, you were sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
> Have fun and don't do murder  
> Bye kids!


	16. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, now I'm gonna be really mad if none of you tell me what you thought.   
> Jokes aside, thank you so much for reading this story to the end and I hope you enjoy this final chapter <33333333333333333333333333333333333333

Law stopped outside the bookstore, nervously tugging at his collar. He cast a glance at the huge signs reading ‘Author signing and speech today’, shook some snow out of his hair and entered. A small stage had been built, and a relatively large group of people had already started forming. Law took a seat at the back and waited.   
After almost half an hour the store was full, and the lights finally started dimming as (y/n) took the stage. She took confident steps towards the microphone and grabbed it with a smile.   
\- I’m impressed so many of you showed up tonight, she began followed by rounds of applause.  
\- I’m also impressed you didn’t immediately leave after I said something that overused, she continued making the crowd laugh. Law smirked and half heartedly listened to the rest of (y/n)’s introduction. He didn’t need it, he knew most of it already. What her book was about, how she wrote it so quickly. He had been there for most of the events in the book.   
No, he wasn’t here for (y/n)’s speech, even though it was amazing to hear her voice again. To watch her move on the stage and joke with the audience.   
_I’m definitely still in love._  
Law had started to forget, with everything going on. He had finished his education and become a doctor almost the day after, making good use of his powers. It was stressful, but he loved it. At first he had planned on calling (y/n), but he had come to realize he didn’t have her phone number. At first he had ran around town as much as he could, hoping to bump into her, but in the end he just didn’t have the time. That’s why it had been a pleasant surprise to read about her book in the news one morning. “The Ugly Truth- Young Author Shines With ‘Devil’s Island’” The headline had piqued Law’s interest, and the full page picture of (y/n) had made his heart flutter with pride. He remembered her keeping a diary on the island, and had been genuinely impressed with how fast she had managed to turn it into a book. That day he had bought the book on his way home from work and heard of the signing that was currently about to take place. That’s when he had started to remember how warm (y/n)’s smile had made him feel, how grateful he had been when she took care of him and how much he missed her.   
And now, when he saw her leave the stage to the roars of the audience he felt like he was flying.   
He was about to meet her again. 

He ended up pretty far back in the line, clutching his copy of the book tightly. He had finished it in about a week and was struck by how well-written it was. He thought (y/n) had mentioned that her parents had been authors some time, and writing was definitely in her blood. Even if reading about the things that had happened made him shudder the way she chose her words reminded him of her so much he often caught himself smiling over the book.   
Only three people before him now.   
He started fidgeting nervously with the pages of the book, trying to come up with something to say.   
Two people.   
He tried to keep his breath even, but it was difficult. With each second it got shakier and shakier.   
Deep breaths.  
One person.   
It felt like Law’s blood had been replaced with soda, making his entire body tingle as if through a slight electric current.   
And then he was face to face with (y/n).   
She looked surprised to see him at first, but she quickly started smiling.   
\- Law! She got up from her chair and hugged him tightly, making the people behind him whisper in confusion. He couldn’t care less, he was too caught up in how warm (y/n) was, how nice her hair smelled and _oh god I am so screwed._  
\- I secretly hoped you’d show up! Stupid isn’t it…  
\- No! No, not stupid at all. Um, I’ve got your book here, he held out the book and (y/n) sat down again and signed it with a quick move of her pen.   
\- What did you think? She suddenly seemed nervous, which she did not have any reason to be.   
\- It was amazing, (y/n)’s face lit up in an instant and she smiled again.  
\- I’m so glad you liked it!   
\- Hey I was wondering- I uh, do you want to take a coffee afterwards, Law blurted it out without really thinking about it. He could hear people giggling behind him and tried his best to ignore it. (y/n) blinked in surprise, then slowly stood up. She hesitantly brought a hand to Law’s cheek and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.   
Law’s pulse was drowning the noise of the line behind him cheering, but he still caught (y/n)’s answer.   
\- I’d love to,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I look forward to seeing you again on my next story, and until then:  
> Have fun and don't do murder  
> Bye kids!


End file.
